Hidden Wishs and Tortured Kisses
by Cloud's-Tifa-Strife
Summary: Because you can't have us, and it kills you." The bladebreakers are the biggest playboys of Laurier Acadamy. Three girls refuse to have anything to do with them, and their challenge begins, but Boris has his own plans, along with Student prez, Brooklyn.
1. Untouchable Goods

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, ::cries:: or any of the characters or concepts:) I'm going to write this once, see okay, this is a spin off of my big big Beyblade SEvolution story! Same characters, except it's much different. This story has a helper, my co-partner is Moonlight Scout, or Clarance, or Riona, or I don't know you choose a name! Warning: I did change there personalities, because this is a unprofessional spin-off. Meaning I could do whatever the hell I want. Or you could call this a What-if? You know kind of like what Marvel does. Yes. Alternate universe where the guys are assholes, hot ones, but later on in the story you'll see that there personalities mesh with the ones they have in the show. Beyblading to come in later chapters. There is a new member of the Bladebreakers because in my larger story where the characters stay true to there personalities, certain events cause then to rebuild there team into a bigger one.**

**Hidden Wishs and Tortured Kisses**

Chapter 1-------------------------------------------- Unatainable Goods.

School for the rich and the famous. Laurier Academy was known for it's lavish dances, high education and flawless students. The school had many floors, a boarding school that only the richest parents could send there children to, It's architechture dating back decades, a large fountain was set in the center of the schoolyard, benchs circling it. The first day of school, people fluttered across the school yard in their navy blue and white uniforms.

Just as every first day, the clouds were scarce leaving the sky blue, and the suns rays bath down on them, as the last of summer washed away with the shortening days. Girls were gathered at the front of the fountain giggling, waiting for something or someone.

Six boys, looking different from the rest, none of there shirts were tucked in, their hair was anything but tame, the difference was apparent.They were the cream de la cream of the school, and they knew it, the way they walked, and held there heads, the expressions on there face, they owned the school.

Girls immediatly ran forward, crowding around them, unlike the other boys that would blush, they simply smirked, these girls were all the same, pawns to be used by them.

One with a red cap and messy blue hair walked forward, the girls waking a pathway, for him to walk through, he placed his foot on the edge of the fountain.

" Why did they put this stupid thing here, it has nothing to do with our school" he pointed to the dolphin spewing water.

" Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, they put anything that is most expensive, it's not supposed to have anything to do with our school," the boy had hazel eyes, with dark brown hair. He clamped his hand on Tyson's shoulder, smirking.

" Come on Tidus, they keep us here over the school year," one with blond hair spoke. He seemed to be the sensitive one, but that's what usually what tricked the girls, and woke up heartbroken.

" Of course Max, and were so thankful we have to spend the entire year hear. Just beacuse our parents are to busy to take care of us wit there multimillion dollar enterprises." His eyes deep purple, cold, mercyless, and held no emotion, which made the girls want him so much more. They sighed as he walked by them, not even considering their presences.

The females, watched them, mindlessly heavy eyed, in there eyes the boys were Gods, they followed ever step, all waiting to be plucked.

" Being busy with work, you mean while they're working they have a bunch of affairs, hypocracy raining king. I'd rather be here with all these lovely ladies, " He was torturingly beautiful. His golden eyes constantly taunting, his dress shirt slightly opened, and his bangs falling over his face, his long hair tied into a tail reaching down behind his knees.

" Rei, 2 minutes onto the school grounds, and all the girls are already swooning. How are you going to break your record next year," Tidus kidded. He winking at one girl, who seemed to loose her balance falling onto her gittery friend.

A smaller boy came fighting through the crowd of girls, Tyson turned smiling, " Buddy! Kenny your here, why didn't you come to school with us! You missed our grand entrance."

Kenny looked down at his hands, which clutched a laptop, " I don't know why you guys even want me to hang out with you..." His eyes were covered by his long chestnut bangs, and large round glasses.

Tyson wrapped his arm around the small one, " Kenny, dude, you know how many times we've helped you, and come on we helped you get laid the first time, girls swarm over you now, Right ladies?"

The girls began to squeal and giggle," Oh Kenny your so modest and cute!" The crowd of girls seemed to crush them in the center, Max, Tidus and Tyson grinning down at Kenny, who was having kisses planted all over his cheeks.

" Well if it isn't my favorite bad boys, I missed you all so much over the summer."

Her hair was platinum blond, her uniform tightly fighting her curves, her white blouse showing off more then it was supposed to. She walked up between Kai and Rei, her arm wraping around Kai's waist, and her hand ran up Rei's chest.

" I missed your hot lovin' boys." She let them go, kissing each boy hungirly on the lips.

Rei licked his lips, smirking at her, " I'm sure you got your practice over the summer Holly."

She turned to him blowing him a kiss.

Tidus wrapped his arms around her, " I bet they weren't as good us as."

She ran her tongue up his cheek, " Never, and not even close to being as tasty as you guys." She turned to Kai, he was the one she loved and wanted to have forever.

She walked to him, " Pecking him on the lips, always so cold, but all it does is make me hot."

" Wow she's not a whore, she just kissed all six of them, and her shirts is open. Oh no wait, look theres one button holding it closed."

From the library balcony a firery red head commented on the scawbaling girls, falling to their knees for the boys that had everything.

" Oh but wait Rikku, they're gods, they run this school," said another girl.

She had clear blue eyes, and golden blond hair, slipped her glasses off, shaking her bangs from her eyes.

" It's only normal they feel so powerful, they litterally are untouchable, they have every girl fall at there feet, open there pants, let them up there skirts, just because it's them, pathetic isn't it." A third stood with them.

She leaned her back against the ancient brick. Her light brown locks, streaked with blond, lightly moved with the small bit of wind. Her sharp cat-like green eyes watched, a smirk growing at her lips.

" Tifa, that was sarcasm, we can't say those things against them. You would be ranked as the devil," the blond grinned.

Rikku put her hand up," Wait Riona, wasn't I crowned the devil last year after I slapped Tyson out, and my hair."

Tifa's smirk widened," Ah yes, and that was a great day. What makes it even better, is that every year they try to get into our pants, and we reject them. This year it'll be even worse, were the only girls that wont lie down underneath them."

Riona lifted her books from the small table that sat on the balcony, " This year, hmm, should be fun."

They grinned, walking towards the stained glass doors, opening them, they let the sun into the dark area, dissapearing as the doors cut the light off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny ran down the hall, his laptop clutched to his chest, heavy footsteps chased him from behind, he was going to get pummeled if he stopped, if he would just get around the next corner he would be able to make it to his dorm without getting the first beat up session of the year on the first day. The corner, he almost lost his balance, but wasn't watching where he was going, he hit something sprawling backwards.

" Hey Kenny, already running?"

Kenny, pulled his glasses up, his vision clearing, " Rikku? Yeah, I really gotta-"

" Hey shithead, I heard you finally got laid, with my girlfriend."

A tall muscular, cock-diesel looking jock walked forward, his two bouncers at his sides.

Rikku looked down at Kenny shaking her head, " Aw come on Kenny, don't become like..."

" Boys it's not his fault you can't properly pleasure your girlfriends. Kenny was just helping out, since he's alot nicer then you jockies."

Tifa walked up between the two, showing that even if he was taller she was far from being intimidated.

The jock walked up to her, " Tifa, let me take care of the Bladebreaker bitch."

Tifa still stood sheilding Kenny. even if she did not like the Bladebreakers much, Kenny wasn't like them.

" It's alright we'll take it from here ladies," she felt something on her arm. Looking at the gloved hand, a ying-yang. She swung her arms out of his grasp. Rei finally realised who he had just touched, until he looked into her deep eyes.

" If I were you I wouldn't touch us." Riona walked up picking Kenny's laptop up, handing it to him with a smile, she turned to look at the boys, " Were here to help Kenny, and now that you guys are here I guess we don't need to."

Kai walked up behind them, " Pfff, first five minutes you pick on people, first five minutes you piss me off."

Once again he froze over the hall, striking a nerve on the bulky jocks, they stepped back, " You wait, this year is different."

" Oh really, you guys don't seem any different, you still run away when we show up, " Tidus walked up patting Rikku on the shoulder, once they had run off," Oh Rikku good job scaring the big guys off."

" Fuck off, or I'll slap the taste from your mouth," Rikku shoved his hand off with her shoulder, walking up next to Riona and Tifa.

Kenny looked up at the three girls, " Thank you."

Riona smiled sweetly," We didn't do anything Kenny, your buddies did." Tifa patted Kenny on the shoudler, and walked forward towards the lockers.

" Now Miss Riona do I sense bitterness" Kai ran his hand through his hair, checking it in the mirror that hung on the wall.

" No, If I were anyways, It would be because of you, " she retorted, her blue eyes piercing into his emotionless ones.

" By the way the tactic she used was called sarcasm, one skill your all very good at using, " Tifa said crossing her arms across her chest, since the blouses dipped slightly, a small part of her chest was exposed, Rei's eyes immediatly falling on the small opening.

" Why do you hate us by the way?" He asked, bringing his eyes up.

Rikku chuckled." Hate is such a strong word, highly dislike you is more like it, why you ask, maybe it's becasue you use women as flesh toys, now we have class to get to, because we actually attend class," she said grabbing Riona, and walking to where Tifa was standing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus flipped the small toplike object in the air, he watched it fall into his hand, his eyes falling on the three girls who were currently rummaging through there lockers," Fiesty bunch aren't they", he turned to Kai, " Quite the challenge."

Tyson closed his locker shut, " No girl does that to us, if I were there I would have made them get on there knees appolagize, and maybe more because."

Kai rolled his eyes," Whatever I'm going to class, nothing more should be made of it." Kenny coughed suddenly, " Well maybe there not like all the other girls, they don't just fall to there knees for you guys, they actually respect themselves."

Max nodded for a moment, " Plus have you guys heard what families they come from, not your average bank owner, or c.e.o of a comapany. I only heard that part, don't ask me where they work."

Tyson groaned, " Whatever, before class starts I'm going to find myself a girl and occupy the broom closet."

Rei closed his locker door, " You go do that," they watched Tyson walk up to a random girl, she looked younger, an easy pick, " I know where there parents work, they're high ranking co-owners of the BBA alongside that old fart."

Tidus smirked, " Now wouldn't that be a challenge getting those three to actually become our friends, or maybe more, we should get to know them... oh one of them is away from the pack, Rikku's mine."

He stopped turning to look at them, " Did you notice were talking about girls, were actually giving them thought?"

Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny decided to stay and watch, as Tidus cooly walked to where Rikku was attempting to pull out a battered binder.

Rikku finally had pulled it out, ' fucking thing' she muttered, the green textbook almost hitting her face. The worst thing was she knew that the little fucks were watching her, and that one was...right next to her locker..., she sighed, her hazel eyes, meeting with his," See this locker door?"

" Baby, the only thing I see is you."

Rikku laughed, turning her head so that she was facing him completly, laughing in his face, " Baby? Well unless you want to see this door u close and personal, get out of my face."

Tidus took a step closer, " Rikku everytime you deny me, it get's me oh so very arroused."

Rikku felt his hand move up her back, " Well everytime you touch me, you make me sick." She slammed the locker door shut, her hand grasping his, she dug her long nails into his skin, " When will you learn not to touch me, or should I make you bleed."

" Rikku class time, " Tifa's was standing on the staircase, leading to there bio class, her voice stern, and she didn't seem to amused.

Rikku let go of his hand, Tidus immediatly pulling it to him, red cuts all along it. He glared at her, he didn't take no for an answer.

Tifa waited for Rikku to reach the stairs, meanwhile in a fraction of a second her eyes met with yellow ones, she really wished she hadn't because she couldn't move.

" TIfa let's go. I don't wanna be around assholes." Tifa finished the little staring contest, by sticking her nose up into the air, stomping up the steps.

" They're definatly special," Rei commented, turning his head back towards Kai, " What class do we have now?"

Kai had a small crease in his frown, " The same class they do."

Riona sat in the class, Tifa calmly walked and sat next to her, Rikku's feet still stomping through the room, she threw her books down, sitting beside Tifa, in the three per lab table first row. Two empty ones behind.

The teacher, an old and short man, with glasses thicker then a normal lens, sat on a stool calling out names.

Tifa sighed, " Great, another bor-" she cut herself off seeing who waltzed into the classroom.

Rikku's nails dug into the table, " You have got to be shitting me."

Tidus grinned walking past them, the seats drectly behind them scratching from place," We shit you not hunny." Rikku was going to pull anything from her pencil case and stab, slice, or rip through him.

" All hail, kings of the massive egos, " Riona groaned, leaning forward,so that they didn't hear her.

" Girls, no hello, we feel so honored to be behind you," Kai's voice made Riona's blood boil, and his emphasis on behind made her want to spin around and slap him.

" I hope you boys know that saying this is not helping that fact that we dislike you," Tifa turned to look at them, her eyes meeting with 'his' again.

He smirked, " You actually turned around to adress us, I feel honored."

Tifa rolled her eyes, turning back to the front.

Riona was tapping her pencil against the labtop counter.

" Why Miss Riona you look very intelligent with those blue glasses." She turned to look at him, " If it were coming from someone else I would take it as a compliment."

" You six, since you seem so close you'll be doing the rest of your projects all together including lab, and disections, for the rest of the year." The teacher's voice brought there attention to the front, the girls' mouths dropping.

" WHAT!" The boys found it extremly funny, they were practically on the counters, seeing the girls expressions.

Most of the girls, in the class complained, about how lucky the three were. That they would be spending extra time, with the most gorgeous men in the world. They mumbled at how they were ungreatful for being blessed to see there faces for longer.

Riona saw it as a torture session of enduring. Perverted advances, and unwanted attention, she thought suddenly.

" But sir, six people is much too much to have for labs and other things."

He smiled, " That is why I am expecting a 50 page essay explaining how gentics work, it will be due in two weeks."

Riona hit her head against the top, the moment the teacher had turned his back to write notes.

Rikku slipped something to Tifa, she carefully unfolded it, her eyes scanning over it, she nudged then blond head, beside her elbow.

Her blue eyes lazily lifting to read what was written, suddenly lifting herself after reading. She grinned, " It's on."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku yawned going into the bathroom, her two friends stood waiting for her, after a long first day. Since her locker was so messy, she usually took more time, even though they all had the same classes, which unfortinatlly for them consisted of the Bladebreakers.

Tifa was leaning against the pink wall, " Tidus delay you again."

Riona giggled, seeing Rikku's face being anything but amused.

Before she could say anything, the bathroom door swung open, a certain curvy female walked in, her hips swayed , from side to side, stopping infront of the mirror, completely ignoring the three girls. Her two friends were with her, Holly, the schoo slut, or designated popular girl, one of her friends, had curly hair burgendy hair, her lips matching the color. The other had a round face, and so much make-up that her pores were overflowing with foundation.

" Tonight we finally get some alone time with our boys."

Holly twisted the small tube of lipstick, crimson tip come up, she applied it, so that her lips were glossed with it so much that it shawn.

The door opened again, this time a pink haired girl walked in, her eyes shaped like almonds, she bumped her hips into Holly's.

" Keep your mittens off my Rei tonight, I haven't seen him in so long."

Tifa rolled her eyes, her expression almost making Rikku lose it. They stayed quite continuing to listen.

Holly shrugged, " He'll fuck who he wants to, Mariah.I know you have a thing for him but, you never knwo who he'll pick, heck I have one for Kai. Be a good girl and maybe pick you, or both of us, " Holly winked, Mariah's grin growing.

" How lovely, I always wondered how you had gotten into this school, couldn't have been your grades, not even the money, why pay when you were so good at doig something else." Riona said staring down Holly.

" Did we hurt your little innocent ears, your lucky that they acknowledged your pressence, and you disrespect them!" Mariah said her voice rising .

Tifa was about to laugh in her face, they were all disiples to them, weak girls that needed them to boost there self-esteem. It was sad really, but there choice.

" Do you really wanna try to hit me, because I'm warning you it won't be pretty."

The four girls backed off, " Oh you girls haven't heard the last of us."

Rikku rolled her eyes, walking towards the sink, " Unfortinatly not, were probably going to hear the bedsprings creaking all year long."

Tifa pulled the small paper that Rikku had passed to her.

" That movie sounds good, for that three day weekend were on starting right now."

She crumpled the paper into a small ball, throwing it into the bin.

Riona clapped her hands together, " Yeah! I haven't been, since I was young! "

**Author's note: OMG first chapter of a new story::cries:: don't worry of course i'm still working on the other one :P Hope you like this one, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YA READ! Please, pretty please, I know you really like speaking to me, like I do to you :) OH next chapter more action! I promise it'll be up soon! Alright I re-did this chapter by the way. Made sure that there was no more spelling errors, or grammatical ones that I know of. I don't have spell check.**


	2. Movie Madness

**Author's note: Alright, well it seems to me, that there are people who either love this story or hate it. What can I say, most stories are like that. People seem to bug me, about how I have changed the personalities of the characters. Is it not a fanfiction, don't people continously alter personalities. The answer is yes, so please if your going to tell me the same thing, keep your comments to yourself. It really will not do anything. Other reviews are welcome of course, I love all the nice little people that answer back, without insulting the actual author, and don't need to swear to get there point across, unless it's a fuck yeah. That's always welcome :) Here goes chapter two, and I'll be extra careful when I type, like that I will try to make the least mistakes as possible. Alright, one last thing, I change the characters personalities, but I still use the beyblading concept, which makes it a beyblading story.Oh Dam what chu gotta say bout that. Oh, by the way, I am a psychopath, I suggest people stay back I bite, ask my co-author.**

**Disclaimer: I use a line from Triple X. I don't own that.**

Chapter 2---------------------------------------- Movie Madness(Oh shit, did I spell something wrong, oh shit!)

The movies were bustling with students. A three-day weekend meant it was time to drink, party, and romp around. The kings of that lifestyle stood at the entrance of the theater, females draping themselves all over them. Their clothing wouldn't exactly be considered clothing, more like pieces of cloth partially covering the important parts.

Of course it didn't only consist of them. Although they seemed to think they were the center of the universe. Several groups sat, stood, and lay, scattered everywhere, all watching the most popular group in the city with envy.

Not only envied for their looks and their ability to have women fall to their knees and not at the sound of their voices. They were top-notch athletes, and actually were academically able to attain high marks.

" So what movie are we going to watch?"

Kai tried to move his head so Holly's hair wouldn't block his line of vision as she hung off of him. He tried to speak, but had her lips press up against his, trailing down to his neck where they rested. He rolled his eyes, " I don't know you pick one."

Tyson seemed to have forgotten what he had asked when a chick with particularly large breasts let him grope them. He looked up from the heavenly area, shrugging, " I don't know."

Max didn't feel like having girls swinging from his neck, so he took a walk towards the steps that led to the street. There was a lot more room there. His mouth dropped slightly when he saw a large white limo pull up. The driver got out of his seat, walking to the door at the end, his back straight as a board when he opened the door.

Legs, the creamy skin color made them look soft, his sudden instinct was to run his hand up those legs, and see whom they belonged to. His eyes widened when the vixen that pair of legs belonged to was," Tifa?"

He ran back to the group of guys. Breathless, he leaned on his knees, looking at them. Rei stopped his tongue action with Mariah, to look at the flushed blond, " What the hell did you see, and is she pretty?"

Mariah scowled at his comment, chewing on his lip, while he listened for an answer.

Max heard the sound of heels making there way up the steps. He turned to look and there they were, looking completely different from when in school uniform.

Tidus groaned, " Oh baby, you have got to be kidding me, that is not them."

Riona twisted a perfectly curled strand of hair, noticing out of the corner of her eye, a group of people that she dreaded to see. She turned to Rikku, who was looking in the complete other direction.

" Rikku, do you see who's here?"

Rikku turned her head, following her friends gaze, her face twisted.

" Aww shit, no way, they better not be seeing the same movie as us."

Riona gripped her small clutch purse, as Tifa was slowly walking forward, her signature cell phone in hand. This time she had an annoyed look on her face, and was spinning her purse on her finger. Tifa lifted her finger motioning them that they had one more minute to wait.

Kai eyes were off Holly now; he was looking at the blonde, in the short skirt, and the sleeveless top. Was that the same little bookworm he knew? His eyes fell on her lips, which were lightly glossed, and her lashes curved upwards.

" That's definitely something different."

Tidus clapped his hands together, scanning all three of them over. It was as if they changed identities when they were out of school. He liked it very much, although they weren't showing enough skin for his liking, it was a start.

Mariah, was beginning to get annoyed with Rei's attention loss, Tifa transfixed him. The pink haired girl even went to the lengths of running her hands up against his crotch. When that didn't work, she dropped her hands to her sides, storming off into the same corner as Holly, the rest of the boys' groupies standing with her. They stood there glaring as their jealousy overtook them.

Tifa snapped the phone shut, turning to her friends," You know brothers, always want to know how the first day went."

" We have bigger problems," Rikku mumbled, nodding her head towards the group that was eyeing them closely.

Tifa smiled at her two friends, flipping her straightened hair off her shoulder. She spun on her heel and started to walk into the theater, Riona and Rikku following behind. Rikku tapped her on the shoulder, " Aren't you going to say something."

Riona raised her eyebrows, " Oh I get it... we act as if there not even there."

Tifa chuckled, shaking her head; she mumbled something about how it took a genius to figure that out under her breath. Something caught her off guard, squeezing up next to her. She was hoping that it wasn't, wouldn't be...but it was.

" You girls don't even say hello?" His yellow eyes, once again had caught her attention. She rolled her eyes, making sure her arms where crossed.

" Yeah ladies we if we can't even recognize who you are, then you girls are going to have to come and speak to us."

Rikku laughed, turning to Tidus who was way to close. She smirked playfully; " Oh yes and we would do that in a heartbeat."

Tidus completely ignored her sarcasm and continued to grin, following as Rikku tried to push forward. ' The more she runs, the more I want her. Just the way I like it.' He wouldn't dare say that out loud, Rikku would sock him one.

Riona knew exactly who was breathing down her neck. Scarlet eyes,' Why can't they just go with their stupid hooker friends', she thought closing her eyes. When she opened them she found Kai in front of her. 'Ugh'.

He turned to look at her, " Riona, in a hurry are we?"

Her blue eyes were anything but amused. She shrugged," What do you think, I have better places to be than with you."

They had finally gotten out of the herd of people, oxygen being made available once again. All six of them stood looking at each other. Rei chuckled at Riona's last comment.

" Ladies, ladies, ladies, why would you want to have a conversation, or spend time with anyone but us?"

Tifa crossed her arms, looking at the black haired boy," Conversation, a word with four syllables, would you like some ice before your brain overheats?"

Rei was surprised she had even answered; he was amused by her feistiness. He saw that his two buddies were too. Kai's frown twisted upwards somehow, and Tidus was looking at them as if they had gotten dropped on their heads as children.

Tyson burst into the theater, Max behind him. He stopped, looking between his friends, at the three girls.

" What the hell are you wasting your time with these three girls? They won't even give you as much as a hand job."

Tifa's fuse was ignited, at that moment, when those words came from the shmuck with the red cap and blue hair. She walked forward, bringing her face close to his. She knew he could feel her breath against his lips. His cheeks were turning red, and he had become way to stiff.

" I can answer that question," she twisted her face so that she was partially looking at the boys.

" Because they can't have us, and it kills them," it came out in a wisp of cold air, her eyes dangerously cat-like.

Rikku felt shivers run up her spine. Tifa was taunting them so bad it wasn't even funny, but it made her laugh anyway. These boys were not going to get to them unless they changed, and would actually commit. She rolled her eyes, ' Yeah right them sticking to one girl is like...me going out with Tidus now.' She shook her head, ' Never going to happen'.

Riona walked to Tifa, grabbing her arm, " Are we done yet, because we came here to have a nice night, and we won't find it here."

Tifa let herself be pulled along, eventually turning. She made sure that they knew what they thought. Hopefully that emphasis on never got the point across.

Tyson threw his hands up, " See? Did you see that? They rejected you guys, you guys, they're a bunch of lesbos. No girl stands a chance. Now did that get you anywhere? Tell me."

Kai's eyes fell on Tyson. His hand gripping his collar, " Listen Ty, when you don't succeed, try, try again. We will fuck them, and give the leftovers to you, so be happy."

Rei licked his lips. He wasn't going to let anyone else get her. Her full lips, curvy body, streaked brown hair. He watched the girls they were reminiscing about walk away to get their tickets torn.

" Why don't we start tonight? The sooner we start, the sooner I get some action from Tifa."

Tidus put his hands up, " You call Tifa, I call Rikku."

" Good, I don't have to beat the hell out of any of you guys for Riona."

Tyson hit his head; this was going to be one hell of a long night. They were fucking whipped and they weren't even with the girls. As long as they weren't getting any fuzzy feeling it would be fine. After all they were following orders.

----------------------------------------------------------

The three girls walked into the overly crowded cinema, one row remained free. 'As long as we're not stuck in front of couples or children.' Riona's thoughts were answered when they saw that it was just a row of singles, hanging out as friends.

" We finally got away from those guys."

Rikku smiled, nodding. She hoped that Riona was right. Her heart sank suddenly; she heard the screams of girls. Maybe it was just some joke that one of them said...and it made them squeal. She heard Tifa swear beside her. That confirmed that, those idiots were indeed watching the same movie as them.

Tifa turned her head back to the hidden screen. They were going to sit with them; she would rather not watch the movie at all than have to sit with those filthy animals. She grabbed her purse, getting to her feet, "Come on were-"

" Hey girls, where you going?"

Tifa felt her hips bumped sideways, her body falling into a seat which wasn't originally her own, she was in Riona's, sandwiched between Kai and Rei. She crossed her arms, seeing Rikku on the other side of Rei, and Riona on the side of Kai.

" Why are you guys tormenting us so?" Riona placed her hands on her forehead, reaching under her bangs.

" Aww come on, we know you enjoy our company."

Rikku felt Tidus come closer as he said those words. ' Touch me and I swear to God, wait I don't believe in him. I swear to whoever, I'm going to punch him if he touches me.' Her fingernails dug into the soft armrests.

Tidus loved it. He would stop for now, he wanted to make his move in the dark," Hey Kai, you comfy over there?"

Kai smirked, sliding as close as he could to the separating armrest.

" Of course, we get a whole row to ourselves, we could spread out."

Riona placed her purse between her legs. " Yeah how about, Tifa, Rikku and I, go all the way down there," she pointed," and you go over there."

The lights dimmed, meaning that they weren't going to move, and that they were stuck there. Rikku sighed as the curtains parted and her hazel eyes fixed on the large screen. Now she wanted the movie to come on and the main character to die or something, all so that she could get as far away as possible from the disgusting human being that sat next to her.

Tidus' hand left his side, moving slowly towards the red head. Publicities, the perfect time for him to show that once a girl would feel what he did, they would let themselves be. She didn't notice. His hand slithered under the soft obstacle, touching her leg right under the knee.

Rikku continued to watch the screen.' So he thinks I didn't notice. Fat chance.' Her hand slowly slipped into her purse. Grasping what she wanted, Rikku gently pulled the object out of her purse.

His hand was going up past her knee, tingling up her thigh, ' So close. She wants it.'

A yell shot through the theater, Tidus pulled his hand away, holding it with his other hand. He looked down at it something dark stained his skin. ' How could she fucking do that, little bitch, I was going to get her. Punish her until it hurt.' He made eye contact before running out of the row, to the bathroom.

Rikku, looked down at her hand, a silver nail file clutched in it. She grinned evilly, " Opps. I got infected blood on my nail file," she said gingerly, pulling out a cloth.

Kai thought her heard something but that wasn't important. He knew Riona was uncomfortable. She was fidgeting with her purse which was between her legs. He knew she wouldn't be ready for anything quick, so he thought that he would show her how much of a gentleman he was. ' Ha gentleman.'

Riona saw his eyes fall on her, not only was he sitting beside her, but he was staring. She thought for sure that he was going to make a move, but he still hadn't. She began to feel more at ease. He only stared at her for a second. In a second his arm had moved, and wrapped itself around her.

" Hiwatari get your hands off me now."

Kai felt his arm get shoved back to his side. She rejected that. He had barely touched her. What was her problem, " Riona I barely touched you, you have serious trust issues."

" You know maybe if it weren't you then I would let that happen. How many girls have you done that to and woke up beside them the next morning? I'm not like that Hiwatari, your cold and sadistic. I really don't like you."

Tifa was listening to the situations happening around her. Tidus had left, Riona was bitching at Kai, and Rei was...moving in closer to her face.

Rei was so close; he could smell the lavender from her hair. As he felt his lips brush up against something that wasn't lips, he pulled away; he had kissed material from her purse.

" That's enough, were leaving, you follow us and I'm going to make you guys wish that you never laid eyes upon us."

Tifa got to her feet Rikku and Riona followed her gladly. They saw Tidus walk in, his hand wrapped in toilet paper. Rikku waved, she knew the guys were watching them leave through the dark. They were going to be pissed when they would meet again.

**Author's note: Alright well second chapter is done. There will be a third, trust me there will. Another thing, there will be beyblading in the next chapter, that is why this is beyblading fanfiction. Yes, alright did we grasp that. I changed the characters personalities, don't other people do that too? In the show, I watched every episode, no they do not act like that. They act the complete opposite. That is why this is a spin-off of the story that I do stay true to the characters. Mr. Dam you to hell, hell doesn't scare me, when i'm on it right now. You'll see that when your older buddy. Review please, WHICH IS constructive stuff that I can work with, you suck doesn't help we when I have people telling me they like it. THIS IS A SPIN-OFF, not a professional one where it's directly related, it's a spin-off where it's an opposite reality. Just to make it clear. All you nice people like , Mel, Anime-diva, Krayon, and Star, awww I love you guys. To Dai, you showed me to look more carefully at my synthax, Thanks.**


	3. Roughing Around

**Author's(s) note: Hello there! I'm back, it's been a while. Happy Holidays by the way. A little late though :: sigh:: I need to work on my other big beyblading fic too! Ah have so much updating to do it's not even funny. This chapter though, heh, is going to have a good old fashioned twisteroony. Now the plot actually starts coming along. **

Chapter 3------------------------------------ Roughing Around.

The peaceful long weekend slipped by quickly and soon the school was filled again. The days seemed to go by so much quicker having only four 75 minute periods. 'Last period already' thought Riona walking down the steps towards the gym area.

Tidus growled tying fresh bandages around his freshly inflicted wound. He threw the old ones out, looking up at his teammates.

" Those girls are going to be ours, I don't care how, but they will be."

Kai chuckled watching the hazel-eyed boy look in the mirror, his eyes filled with determination and a thirst for revenge. These girls were something. This would make there mission a whole lot harder. They would be hard to break.

" Tidus they aren't stupid, they've heard what we've done to other girls. We've turned them into the biggest sluts to walk God's green earth." The scarlet-eyed boy ran his hand through his wild hair. Tyson chuckled.

" Come on guys you really think they'll last that long."

Max came out of the cubicle, a quizzical look on his face." Why is it always more fun to pick on virgins."

Rei leaned against the wall, already in full gym uniform. It wasn't hard for him to tell the blond the answer," They're the only ones that fight back and are worth it in the end. Plus they've been untouched, and just lie there not knowing what to do, then all that innocence is gone with one thrust. It's fun to awaken the little vixens that lie in them and to think how many devilish desires they must have cooped up in there minds."

Tidus finally turned to look at them, " Trust me I'll enjoy it. I do want her, I want her badly. I want to make her beg."

Kai rolled his eyes, walking towards the door on which Rei leaned. One hand pushing forward, he turned to look at his friends," We can't fuck them up that bad. We have specific orders, which shouldn't be tampered with, but the thing is we weren't told in which way to claim them."

Tyson licked his lips, " I could think of a few ways."

Rei straightened his back as Kai pushed open the door to the locker room, " We had better go meet our gym teacher and show him that his star pupils are ready."

Riona was still the only one in the changing room, or so she thought. She quickly slipped her long black gloves onto her arms, cut at the knuckles so that her fingers showed. She ran her hands through her blond locks, pulling them backwards, when a cubicle door swung open startling her.

" Tifa!"

The green eyed girl smiled walking to a locker, hanging her school uniform up." Ri, you seem surprised. Think I was one of those hoes?"

Riona smiled, turning to face her friend. She had a smile that could warm up a room. Tifa was already fully dressed, and her hair was fixed in a neat ponytail, her layered bangs hanging at the sides of her face.

" Your ready? When did you get here?"

Tifa shrugged, " A few minutes before you, no biggy right? Now all we need is Rikku to get here safe and sound."

On queue the door swung open, Rikku walked in already dressed in her gym uniform. Her face didn't look happy, she grumbled a few profanities under her breath before violently shoving her school uniform into the locker. She still hadn't said a word, well, a coherent one. The red head stopped for a moment realizing that her friends were in the changing area.

" Thank God you guys are here, I swear to whoever it is I believe in, I'm going to kill those mother fucking assholes!"

Tifa raised an eyebrow, looking over at Riona who seemed slightly intimidated. Rikku was heaving, not really knowing what she was doing with her hair, she twisted it up tying it with an elastic that was around her wrist.

" You want to know why I'm so angry? Those shitheads fucking followed me almost to this door as they walked out of there own fucking changing room. You want to know what they were doing while they were following me? They were yelling shit at the top of there lungs about Friday. All kinds of lies. Who knows what they told everyone!"

Before either Tifa or Riona could answer the door swung open, a heard of females coming in, one being the pink haired pixie, and the other being the busty bitch. The three girls secretly made both these names. The tweety birds were all chattering excitedly, Holly loudly boasting about something or other.

" They always have the most amazing parties and wild to boot. The firsts ones are always the best, since they choose us over any other little twit. We set the bar, and like they so sweetly whisper into our ears, no one reaches it."

Holly easily slipped off her blouse considering there was only one button to undo. Her laced bra showing now fully, it wasn't covering much, her breasts spilling out more then they were supposed to. As the door opened and closed there were a few junior boys peeping in, enjoying the sight of Holly slipping her skirt down tauntingly as she watched their faces.

Mariah grinned pulling her shirt over her head," I love gym this year, co-ed. The boys with us, watching them sweat and work those hawt muscles."

Rikku brought her hand to her face, making her way to where her two friends stood, rolling their eyes at the most ridiculous conversation the girls were having. " Let's get out of here before I commit suicide." she said seriously.

Tifa grinned clamping her hands on Rikku's shoulders, showing her to the door. " Let's go find something better to go commit suicide over," she said rather optimistically, turning to see if Riona was following.

Riona crossed her arms, the door to the locker room closing behind her. " Like the fact that those Bladebreakers are going to be in our gym class for the rest of the year. Which includes swimming classes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A boy stood at the gate leading onto school property. His emerald eyes were watching the road, his spiked orange hair gently dancing in the wind. His whole expression seemed calm, from the peace in his eyes to the completely white uniform that he wore.

A black limo came up the road. It's paint waxed and it's bumpers polished. It came to a halt right in front of the youth with the untamable hair. The driver stepping out of the limo and walked to the side of it, his gloved hand pulling open the door. One foot touched the ground, followed by a second. Black dress pants and a long green trench coat followed after. The man stood at his full height, the coat falling into place. His purple hair was slicked backwards and his cold eyes fell on the orange haired boy.

" It's been awhile President Brooklyn."

The boy smirked," Senator Boris, all I am is student president. You don't need to address me in that manner, and yes it's been awhile only because you've been working hard these past years."

Boris' face twisted into what seemed to be a smile." Have you been watching out for who could be proper candidates?"

Brooklyn motioned them to walk up the steps leading towards the school, "Somewhat. I do have people that are watching for me though."

Boris stopped for a moment, thinking. " Ah yes the Bladebreakers. Since they were small they showed promise. They are powerful assets that must not be lost. They haven't changed, I hope, for your sake Brooklyn."

Brooklyn's emerald eyes became sharp, " They haven't. They've only become stronger Sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa felt the hesitation in her friends walking at her sides upon seeing who stood there beside the teacher along with all the other male population of the class. They were the first girls to emerge from the changing rooms, as always. This time there was an audience waiting for them. She could feel their stares boring into them. Especially those sharks that so easily manipulated girls.

Riona felt her heart rate rise, too many guys were looking at them at the same time. She felt in a way helpless. She stayed as close as possible to her two friends as they passed by one group of guys. Knowing that they were watching them as if they were fresh meat.

Rikku's blood was boiling at a dangerously high level. One peep from one of those horny bastards and she would rip whatever they had off. She knew exactly what they were thinking. That little fact made it so much harder to like any of the rich little boys who are used to having anything spread there fucking legs for them. ' Not me that's for sure. If any of them think they're ever going to get me they are in for it. Especially that twit Tidus.' Oh she was obsessed with him all right. Obsessed with that fact that she vowed that she would never let herself have any type of positive feeling towards him or any of them.

The gym teacher, a man that looked like he had taken way to many steroids, stood with his legs slightly parted. Tifa rolled her eyes, 'Great we probably get a sexist pig that only thinks ten times worse then all these guys.' He grinned at the three girls, watching them take a seat on the grass at the edge of the soccer field.

" Ladies, the first ones out, you girls slip out of your clothes quickly eh?"

Rikku was gripping so tightly on Riona's arm that she whimpered, making sure that she didn't reach out and punch the teacher in the face. Her hazel eyes dared him to say anything else, but he seemed to be ignoring her completely. What got her even more aggravated was the chuckling that came from the six boys standing there watching them.

Tifa shrugged." You have to be quick, you never know what kind of situation you might be in," her words gaining ooo's and ahh's from the boys. She could play that game to; no one was going to make a fool out of them.

Rei looked over at Max, " See what I mean, these girls have a spine." His yellow eyes were just challenging her to look over. She did, her green eyes dark and taunting him to try to say something.

Finally the other girls came out of the changing room. Everyone had now formed a circle around the teacher who had his clip-board covering his lower region as the girls wore uniforms to tight for their bust. His face was flushed as they hung off his arms keeping him busy so that they wouldn't have to do any physical movement.

Riona sat on the grass, her finger playing with the turf. She was disgusted as to how those girls would be able to throw themselves onto a fully grown man, the teacher none-the-less. She watched as the guys all moved in around them, groping and pulling them around. ' How can those girls let themselves be toyed with like that.' She noticed something through her bangs. Not all the guys were engaging in the fondling session.

Tifa kicked at the turf, she had noticed too. "So why aren't you boys playing ball too." She turned to Rikku who was thinking along the same lines. Once again Tifa's eyes fell on his. Those golden amber eyes, his smile, all of them were smiling. She wanted to know why. Weren't they the ones that usually engaged in that type of play. She shook her head.' No they aren't, they don't go for the girls, the girls go for them.'

Kai smirked looking at his teammates, " Well as you can see they're not playing around. So honorable, so naive. Are you sure were trying to get them to join with us?"

Tyson flopped down onto the grass. " For once I agree with sourpuss, I mean look at them, they hardly seem fit. We've never seen them do anything. Why the hell did-" he shut his mouth, seeing Rei make his way towards them.

Riona nudged Tifa's leg, pointing to where Rei casually walked towards them. Even walking casually there was something graceful about ever movement he made, his hair following behind. He stopped smiling at her. Tifa sighed her eyes finally falling on him, " Yes, what would you like, and don't you say anything that has to do with me servicing you in any physical way."

Rei put his hands up smirking. ' Geez, this one defiantly has some pent up sexual frustration, and I wanna let it out.' He took a step forward, Tifa didn't move. He was at a safe distance without entering personal space. " So Tifa, since those little girlies are playing with the teacher, how about we play."

Rikku spun around. She removed her thumb from her teeth, which she was using the tear away the skin on the sides of her nail. A habit she had when she was in extremely stressful situations, or making sure she wouldn't hit anyone." You have some nerve, we don't wanna-"

Tidus suddenly appeared in front of her and she shut her mouth. She was defiantly scared that he would try something on her especially since the teacher wasn't watching. " Not that kind of playing." Rikku blinked he was being serious. This wasn't a joke. This was scary.

Kai pulled something out from behind him," Play with these. We know you have them. We know you've heard about us too."

Riona looked up at the small top-like object in his hand. Her eyes moved upwards to meet his. Drawnzer, the flaming phoenix was in the palm of his hand. She frowned,' Why would they ask this all of a sudden.'

Rei closed his eyes, his smirk seemed to be permanent. It was indeed taunting. Tifa watch him slowly open his eyes, " There's nothing better to do so why not battle. I don't feel like fooling around with girls, right now I feel like battling and you girls are the ones we want to fight. Unless you're chicken or going to lie and say that you don't have any blades. If you lie then you're just like those girls."

Tifa's eyes widened in anger," You actually associate them with us! Fine your on, three on three. You boys think you're so tough. Yeah we've heard of you all right. You won a lot of tournaments, even the world championships. The point is you never met us. You never bladed us."

Tyson let out a laugh rolling on the fake grass," Oh really, it sounds like you think you could beat them."

Rikku rolled her eyes, wanting to walk over there and punch the little one in the head. She refrained from doing any noticeable movements considering the snake was right in front of her.

Riona got to her feet, her anger slowly rising," You know what, I think you boys will be surprised when you see us perform."

Kai stood watching her seriously. These girls had something, they seemed too sure of themselves, they had obviously heard of the Bladebreakers reputation. These girls accepted their challenge, and in front of all these people. Maybe they were strong enough after all.

Tifa watched their expressions; they seemed so surprised about them accepting the challenge. Now they would eat their words. She pulled something forward. Her fingers parted revealing a bit in the center of a beyblade. Now the pleasure was theirs. To watch there faces look in disbelief at what all three girls were holding out in front of them.

Rei took a step backward. That was impossible. What he was seeing was not possible. The denial ran through his head but there it was in front of him. He looked closely at it. There was something else written on it his mouth was working on it's own," Black Drigger."

Riona saw Kai's eyes examine the beyblade that stayed firmly clutched in her hand. She loved it, them being the ones in power. Of course they would naturally come up with some excuse of them being copies, fakes.

Tidus shook his head," Impossible, you can't have the same blades as us." He was in denial as he looked from his blade, which had the horse bit-beast Cavalion, to Rikku's Black Cavalion. They were the opposites.

Rikku mocked his movements." Oh but it is. They're not the same you see."

Kai pulled out his launcher," Well then let's see what yours have. Get ready to meet Drawnzer."

The teacher had poked his head up from all the girls, his eyes falling on the six that were ready to launch their blades. He quickly pushed through the girls running forward his hand in the air, clipboard in hand. " What are you doing, beyblading is strictly prohibited on school grounds!"

Tyson and Max cut him off. The teacher's face becoming red with anger as the six weren't even close to listening.

" I suggest you bug off teacher."

The teacher looked at them and was about to protest when a voice caught them all of guard. Except for the six, who seemed transfixed in beginning their battle.

" It's quite alright Sir. I give them permission this time. Considering nothing productive was happening in class they took it between themselves to get a workout."

Max looked up, and in a tree sat Brooklyn. The usual calm smile played at his lips as he watched the blades finally being launched. The attention was on them. Their yells as they let their tops go caused the class to gather around them, forming a circle.

Tifa, Riona and Rikku eyes were practically gleaming with fiery determination. Their three blades bashing into the guys'. Those three dominated over everything. That wouldn't happen, for once they would lose, those boys would feel humiliation. Rikku's mind was swimming with those thoughts. Her obsessing usually got her what she wanted. She wanted to win.

Tidus side-glanced Kai, who was just as surprised to see the ferocity of their attacks. He gritted his teeth. This was enough; no girl was going to win against them. They had won countless tournaments, world championships and now they were getting pummeled by little girls. Tidus' fists clenched as he let out a yell, more like a war cry, and then it appeared. A mighty stallion his mane made of red flames. Tidus' emotions fueled Cavalion.

The blade began to spin faster ramming into Rikku's, sending it backwards. Rikku gasped hearing the contact, she thanked whoever was up there, her blade was still spinning.

" Rikku, never let your guard down once. You know all that pent up anger you have is fit to burst. Let it burst." Tifa moved her eyes back to looking at the three members of the Bladebreakers. " Then you'll see a real show. Right now, this is boring I'm loosing interest. I thought you boys were the best, prove it to me, because all we're doing now is knocking blades together."

These words seemed to hit Rei like a slap to the face.' Loosing interest. You have got to be kidding me.' His golden eyes were as sharp as a cats. Mariah was screaming words out but he didn't hear them. His eyes were locked on hers. He was going to show that little Kitten what he was all about. He smirked to himself, he would call her that. See how she reacted.

" Alright Tifa, since your getting bored let's call out these nifty Bit-beasts, maybe that would tickle your senses my little Kitten."

Riona and Rikku both side-glanced Tifa who seemed to keep her cool even after she was now introduced to her new pet name. Riona shook her head, they were so pig-headed she wanted to hit them all. For once in her life she wanted to rip their blades apart. She wanted to destroy them. Her anger against them rose every day, and there he was standing there, cold scarlet eyes boring down on her, and their blades clashed. He wasn't using his full strength. None of them were. It was more of a mental game. She was good at those. She played them with herself.

" Come on Hiwatari! Let Drawnzer out or you might regret it!" The blond called out, her voice loud and commanding.

Kai's eyes narrowed. She seemed so different when blading. He wondered if these blades were indeed containing the bit-beats they claimed to have. He wondered if she could carry out that 'or else'. He lifted his head looking up towards the sun. It's rays shining into his eyes. He closed them, breathing out slowly. The wind slowly picking up, his hair moved away from his eyes, as he snapped them open, suddenly calling out with a mighty yell," DRAWNZER."

The sun seemed to erupt. The gym teacher let out a yelp hiding behind the screaming girls as the hot flames came down towards them right above Kai. The flames twisted and turned forming the figure of a phoenix. It's orange and red wings stretched out behind him. His brought his head forward to see the blonde's reaction upon seeing Drawnzer. His eyes widened.' She looks amused, what the hell. The first time people see Drawnzer they fall off their fucking chair. Unless, she's already seen...' He growled, his anger sparking the beyblade to hit Black Drawnzer relentlessly. Yet she still seemed calm and unfazed.

Rei could read Tifa's eyes, they were asking him why he hadn't let Drigger loose yet. She would regret that answer. Drigger was going to slash that pretty little blade of hers. None of them had called out there beasts yet. Meanwhile two of theirs had been called out and were attacking non-stop Riona and Rikku's blades. What was bugging him the most though, they still looked calm. It was driving him insane. 'What is up with these girls! That's enough, ready little Kitty.'

Tifa closed her eyes momentarily somehow she knew what he was thinking. ' Watch it Rei, or this little Kitty might scratch you.' She opened her eyes, no longer feeling the suns warmth. They didn't need the sun with Drawnzer over there with Kai. She heard another contact between the four blades.

Clouds were covering the sun. Dark ones which were the sign of a storm. Rei looked at Tifa seriously, his hand running through his silk-like bangs, the tail of his hair moving with the now rising wind.

A spark lit up the now dark sky, the teacher yelling something about being out in a lightning storm. No one listened but watched quietly, as no words were being said, the only sound was that of the six blades hitting into each other. Another bolt of lightning came down, this time close.

Rei closed his eyes, exhaling softly. Opening them he brought his hands to the front, moving them as in martial arts. His hands reached for the sky, the wind blowing upwards suddenly, a whirlwind picking up the dust on the ground. Multiple bolts of lightning hit around him, exploding suddenly.

Tifa watched clearly amused by the display, her eyes falling on the beautiful white tiger that was aligned with the other two bit-beats. ' Drigger eh? Just as good-looking as his master, sorry that your going to have to loose though.'

" It's time girls, our turn to put on a show, and then that's when the real battle begins" Her dark green eyes sparkled, as she brought her hands up to the air, the wind picking up her hair, moving like a mane, it's strands gracefully lifting and twisting as the current cut through her hair.

Rikku grinned, this was exactly what she wanted, the people to be in awe with the shitheads on the other side, then Boom. ' Say hello to my little friend.' The people would all be scared and amazed about how them of all people would be good at beyblading. Or even better then the world champions.

" Hope you boys are ready, because this is going to be a hell of a show." Rikku leaned on one foot, her head turning to look behind her. Blue flames, coming directly at her, a current of wind blowing in a straight path. Black flames creating a wall behind her, the blue flames were just suspended there in the black.

Holly crossed her arms, being silent the whole time was killing her," What the hell is that. How can those little girls have bit-beats."

Tifa felt the cold flames burn underneath her. She looked over at Riona who seemed to suddenly become engulfed by the black flames. Her figure distorted through the flames. Tifa heard the teacher cry out seeing this happen. She chuckled.' He actually thinks Riona is burning alive. Soon they'll see.'

Kai's eyes flickered suddenly seeing her become completely covered in flames. It was magnificent. How Rikku's bit-beast galloped onto the scene, the flames from it's hooves suddenly covering the ground underneath them. They weren't lying the girls had sacred beasts.

Riona laughed as she felt the black flames tickle at her body, she could just imagine their faces. Everyone probably thought she was burning. Instead the flames were being fueled by her. She closed her eyes, thinking of the enchanting figure of a black flaming phoenix.

It appeared its wings stretching out as far as Drawnzer's. Riona was visible again, her blonde hair flying above her head. She smiled, finding comfort in the movement of the black flames, she looked down. She felt satisfied with the reactions of the boys, actually of everyone. Those no good whores would never be able to reach this kind of level of blading. They probably couldn't even launch one. She felt like laughing and she did.

Rikku joined in.' Oh my God this is great. They think were nuts. They have good reason to, now I want them to be scared.' With those thoughts running through her mind, Black Cavalion charged forward, knocking heads with Cavalion, the two blades flying apart on contact.

Tidus felt his heart stop when he saw his blade fly backwards. These girls were stronger then they looked. There was still one more bit beast to be unleashed. He hated to see when all three of them tried. The good thing was neither his friends nor him were trying either. Tidus was more amazed then anything, by the looks of it so were his friends. Not really doing anything but watching in awe as they revealed the power within the blade.

Rei never took his eyes of Tifa's. She still hadn't let out Dark Drigger and it was killing him to wait. After all he wasn't used to waiting for anything. Always calm, her face stayed focused. Her eyes devilish, she was in between her two friends, flames touching her feet. ' She makes me go crazy, not only can I not have her. She's letting me just hang here, I want to see Dark Drigger!'

" Kon, you want to see my pet?" This time it was her eyes that were taunting. Her hand moving upwards towards the blackened sky, she pointed her index finger. Moving as if summoning something, the sky reacted to her. Lightning hit the ground closely around her, the bolts a deep shade of blue. Her mouth curled into a smirk. She closed her eyes, letting the wind wrap around her body she saw it through her closed eyes. She knew her beautiful beast had arrived.

Rei couldn't help but open his mouth. The tiger was jet black, it's stripes white. He was captivated by the tigers eyes, they were a deep shade of green, like..." Tifa."

He was distracted, they all were. Now was the time to attack. She looked at her two friends. Riona and Rikku both grinning as they looked up at there own beasts. There hands all reaching forward in a synchronized motion.

Kai snapped out of the trance quickly noticing the movement of their arms," Guys! They're going to attack!"

His words shook the other two up. Rei looked back down at where their blades were slowly getting drilled into the ground, slowing the rotation. He cursed them under his breath. ' That's it, they all want to attack at the same time so will we.'

Tidus and Kai seemed to think the same, all three yelling out at the same time.

" Rip those blades apart."

Riona continued to laugh, " They think this is all show. Let's show them how wrong they are."

Rikku grinned, " Shall we, I say we do, our triple Black attack."

Tifa looked up at the hill where the class had retreated, " You guys will be able to make the new pool here, because you should see the hole were going to make." With that being said, the girls' blades shot forward, the ground beginning to break beneath them. The beasts followed driving forward into the originals.

Kai, Rei and Tidus fell backwards as the velocity of the attack hit them like a solid wall. Rei felt his hair come loose, following the wind. When his hair-tie broke so did his fuse. He got to his feet, breathing heavily. Kai and Tidus in the same predicament. Their hands clenched in fists at their sides, Driger, Drawnzer and Cavalion glowing suddenly. The power coursing through the ground, which was quickly crumbling as the six blades turned back to come at each other again.

Kai felt all reason slip away as he was filled with insane anger. These little girls were going to pay for it, He let out an insane laugh, flames breaking loose behind him. Drawnzer let out a mighty cry as it drove forward it's wings tucked at it's sides, Black Drawnzer mimicking the same movements.

Tidus had enough; he let out another yell, his stallion charging forward, flames in its tracks. He was going to burn Rikku; no one hit him to the ground. What aggravated him the most was the fact that she had an unbreakable smile on her face as Black Cavalion charged right at his.

Rei wanted to sink his claws deep inside her. She was taunting him, that was a dangerous game to play. Dark Drigger was going to be shredded. No one cut him. He moved his hands along the claw marks that ran along his white T-shirt. He felt his face, a thin slicewas there. She was going to pay for that. Drigger responded to his every emotion charging forward claws outstretched.

The ground was unrecognizable as fissures destroyed the grass and pavement that once was placed there. One final attack and the ground would defiantly break underneath them. The group was gasping with every hit the blades took, the bladers being thrown and cut, as they battled. They were possessed; the cries of the crowd didn't stop them. The teacher yelled but nothing could penetrate the trance they were in.

Brooklyn was still in the tree which remained untouched even at its close range. He seemed to be highly amused. He jumped down walking calmly to the destroyed area.

" That's enough ladies and gentlemen."

As if everything had been a dream, the sky had gone blue again, the suns rays shining down once more. The bit-beasts disappeared, the blades all stopping suddenly. As the bladers slowly shook off what had just happened. The only thing proving that everything had happened was the disaster that was left behind. The ground was completely torn apart.

" I must say you girls are full of nifty surprises. This battle was very interesting, who would have known such good little girls like you would own such power."

Riona brushed herself off, before the end of the battle she had landed pretty harshly on the ground. Her eyes fell on the student president who was actually showing himself for once, other than in class but he never spoke, just had star academic grades. ' What's he want?'

Rikku walked forward picking up her friends and her blade. She looked up at the boy with the white coat critically," Why did you stop us? You let us start it, why not finish it. "

Tyson and Max sat at the side their mouths still open. Brooklyn walked down the small hill and stopped at the beginning of the carnage that was done to the vegetation. He smiled, looking down at the girls.

" Well then you should get out of those torn and battered clothes. Thank you for that amusing battle."

Tifa could have made him swallow his tongue. Whenever he spoke he was so polite, yet you wanted to beat the hell out of him for what he said. She pulled on her shirt making sure the slashes through her clothes weren't revealing anything. She turned without another word, taking her blade from Rikku she walked forward through the debris towards the changing room. The other two following suit.

Brooklyn watched them go, he turned to the class who was cautiously making there way towards them. The first to run back to them was Holly and Mariah jumping the boys, smothering them with kisses.

" OH MY GOD REI! Your all cut, and your hair came loose. Although it looks so pretty!" Mariah ran her hands up under his shirt, her other hand running through his hair.

Holly hugged Kai closely," Those girls are nuts, did they hurt you?"

Tidus was having several girls checking out his wounds. He looked up to see Brooklyn being anything but amused," Uh ladies you should go get changed and stuff."

Brooklyn turned to the teacher who seemed to be a certain shade of white, " Sir I think the bell rang, class is over. Your students should go get changed."

Everyone listened obediently. Holly, Mariah and the tweety birds slowly let go of the three, reluctantly walking through the cratered ground. Before entering the changing room they glanced back one last time. The Bladebreakers were all talking to Brooklyn. Holly frowned.' What are they talking about.'

**Author's(s) note: What are they talking about? I don't know... well maybe I do :p Alright well this chapter is pretty long. And that freaking Beybattle took forever. I was kind of slow with typing this chapter. Originally it was a soccer game, but I changed it so that It sounded cool and stuff, so I made a beybattle :) REad and REview:) PPLLLLEASSE I love you readers. My co-author will hopefully say something to you fine folks, considering she's editing ! RIGHT RIONA!**

**Lovies **

**Tifa**

**Riona: hey all you people who are reading this story! Thank you for all the reviews and for future reference flames will be laughed at so don't waste your time. Now after that chapter I'm sure you think I'm crazy but I am in fact a very normal person although still slightly odd… anyway, keep up the reviews! C ya next chapter guys!**


	4. Down In The Town

**Author's note: Hey there people! Yes another chapter, thank you to all the nice reviewers out there, Please Keep Reviewing! Yeah so last time there was a battle. What the hell could Boris and Brooklyn be up too? I don't know.. well maybe I do, yes I do, you'll find out later on. Just to warn you, there will be very sexual situations in the next chapters, Lemon So if you people squirm on that stuff, don't read. This chapter is kind of relationship building and stuff, the action really happens next chapter, and so does the sex weeeeee.**

Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------------ Down in the town.

" What a shit week", Riona swore walking towards her dorm, her eyes glued to the waxed floor, being extra careful not to land on her ass. Concentrating on this she didn't notice anything else in her surroundings, suddenly walking into something...or someone. She groaned not wanting to know who she hit, in fear that it was....She opened her eyes meeting with deep green.

" TIFA!" She threw her arms around the startled girl.

" Riona! What's with the daydreaming you could have walked right into one of "Them"" She made quotations marks with her fingers, kidding with her friend, knowing she dreaded walking anywhere alone with those hunters running around.

" Well that's what I thought at first," Riona said slowly, nervously twisting a blond strand.

" Well I wouldn't think they would be so polite." Red hair popped out of one of the many doors that lined the hall, her hazel eyes holding amusement as she watched Riona check behind her every three seconds.

The blond glared at Rikku, hoisting her pile of books higher into her arms, " Stop bugging me, you know how uncomfortable I get when they're around. Plus we have a fifty page essay to write, and they need to help us."

Tifa crossed her arms leaning against the wall," You know what, there is no way in hell that I'm letting them get away with not doing any work on this project. Tomorrow morning were going to their dorms, and were dragging their ass' to the freaking library and they are doing work!"

Riona looked at Tifa in confusion, " Why aren't we going to work on it tonight?"

Rikku sighed shaking her head as she placed her hands on the confused girls shoulders, "Because tonight were going to go out, because we need some time to relax, because this week was incredibly stressful and I'm going to stop saying because," She said nodding her head.

Tifa smirked when she saw Riona contradicting herself in her mind, she had homework to do, but wanted to go out, that little argument with herself was going on in her blond friends mind.

" Ri, I know you want to, let's just go and work on it all of tomorrow Kay?"

Riona opened her mouth, closing it knowing that she did need some time off a stressful week of avoiding the Bladebreakers, battling the Bladebreakers and doing all of the homework that she got piled onto her.

" Fine, but where are we going?"

" Downtown," Both girls said with large grins spread across their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days were getting shorter and the sun was setting earlier in the evening. Being the end of September, the weather was getting cooler, but it was colder then usual that night. This still didn't stop the herds of people from shopping on the main street of the city. People walked in and out of stores, some with nothing, some with bags weighing down both sides of their arms.

The glass doors opened, as the three girls felt the cold air splash against them. Zipping up her coat to her chin, Rikku mumbled something about it being too close to winter." So where are we going to go?"

Riona grumbled getting her coat up as high as she could, so that her nose wouldn't turn red, like it usually did in the winter." As long as were going in and out of stores I am completely fine with it, any store preferably."

" Were not supposed to be wearing fucking scarves in the end of September, what the hell is wrong with this earth!" Rikku swore loudly, getting a few stares from the people walking by.

Tifa playfully pushed the red-head forward," We really need to do something about that swearing of yours."

Rikku craned her head back a grin spread across her lips, before it turned into a frown. Her eyes caught something in the distance; a large group of girls giggling loudly were walking towards them highly underdressed for the weather at the moment. She clenched her fists abruptly stopping, " FUCK."

Tifa and Riona chuckled lightly, Tifa placed her hands on her hips, " Rikku now what did I tell you-" She suddenly knew why her fiery friend had swore. Only a select few could gain so much attention, she knew she was right when she saw that the girls were crowded around five people.

" Well I think we should leave, before they see us." She said pulling both on Rikku and Riona, her eyes falling on a place guys with such "high standards" would never go into.

Riona looked up at the large sign, her mouth forming a smile" OOOOO it's Chapters! The book store, let's go in let's go in!" she said excitedly while getting dragged in. She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was indeed in the store," Oh would you look at that."

Rei pushed away Mariah's head from his neck; she had been biting at it half the time that they were walking. ' God this girl has serious neck fetish, Christ can't she wait until-' His thoughts stopped when he noticed blond streaks on familiar hair. He felt Mariah's cold hands under his shirt," Would you stop that I'm trying to walk. Hey Tidus, Kai, check it out, three little angels are on the town."

Kai, who's hand was being kept warm between Holly's cleavage, looked up. His attention being away from Holly, he felt her push his hand deeper into her open blouse. He retracted his hand, not caring about the deadly glare she was giving him. He caught sight of blond hair quickly disappearing into a store.

" Where the hell did they go? Damn it, this time were going to stick to them like glue. Were going to get them to like us." Tidus pushed away the two girls that clung to his arms, much to their protest. He flipped his chestnut hair, striding forward along with the other two. A shrill cry of frustration stopped them in their tracks.

Kai rolled his eyes knowing that it was Holly having another one of her fits of rage," What's the matter Holly?" He asked impatiently.

Her platinum blond hair looked white under the many blinking lights and street lamps, her gray eyes trying to intimidate the wrong person," We have a party to go to tonight at Tyson's parents' club."

Rei walked up to her pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away a smirk on his face," We'll be there for ten Holly." He turned around smugly leaving her and the girls around sighing. He chuckled to himself, " God do I know how to play these girls."

Riona felt that she could breathe better now that she was out of sight from the almighty players of the school. She soured at the thought of every other girl thinking that every guy wanted to be them and every girl wanted them. She shook her head, she was thinking way too much about those guys. She wondered if her other friends were thinking the same. There she was again, thinking about them! She slammed her hand on a pile of hardcover books. She had insisted to secure themselves in the basement where all the romance novels and fiction were.

Rikku sat herself in one of the corner chairs laying her head back against the material. She would stay in there until closing hour if she had too. She didn't want to see them, they were a bunch of deceiving, she squeezed her eyes shut thinking of the right insult to give them. There was none good enough to give to them.

" And he slowly ran his hand up her thigh..." Tifa's voice cut through the silence, waking both girls up from their daydreams.

Rikku quickly shut her book," Tifa stop it don't read anymore there are people!" She hissed trying to get the book out of her playful friends hands.

" While his lips..." She teased watching Riona shove her nose into a flashy red book before she continued," ran up her neck as his hand touched-"

" My, my, my. What naughty things are you reading aloud."

Rikku let out a scream jumping into Riona's arms, she pointed unbelieving at the five guys standing right in front of them," Wha.... what are you doing here!"

Tidus walked by her, thumping her head lightly with his fist," Looking for books dummy."

Riona crossed her arms, looking at them smartly, " I wouldn't expect you guys to every step foot in this store. I wouldn't put you under the category of knowledge seekers either." She said, pretending to think to herself.

Kai raised his eyebrows suddenly looking impressed, " I wouldn't have expected you to suddenly grow a spine, little bird." He said towering over her with a smirk, seeing her reaction at his new name for her.

Rei took one stride towards Tifa, plucking the book she was previously reciting from out of her hands. His golden eyes scanning the book, a grin appearing on his face," Adding to those corrupt thoughts kitten?" He purred placing the book back into her hands.

Max shifted uncomfortably at his friends' tactics, when he felt Tyson come back up beside him, "What's up Tyson?"

The blue haired boy showed him a book," Check it out its on genetics."

Riona let out a laugh, looking at Tyson amusingly surprised, " You came here to look for a book to do the essay?"

" Yes do you have a problem with that Blondie? I want to help my three guy friends find information for that project they got thrown on them."

Tifa was going to shut him up, she walked up to him, her face once again inches away, " Well then your boys won't have a problem coming tomorrow morning when were going to work on it, and finish it."

" Fine then, but were going to shop with you and that'll guarantee us being there," Rei bargained crossing his arms.

Tyson's mouth dropped, wanting to protest. Why the hell did they want to shop with the saints of the school? What would it gain them anyways?

" I have a feeling even if we did say no you would still find a way to come with us. Fine as long as you come tomorrow and don't attract any of those skanky hoes. Then were fine with you coming." Riona said skeptically.

Once they had gotten back out onto the street, Rikku turned to Tidus, who was walking closely next to her, " Don't you have a party to go to tonight with all the other guys?" His arm suddenly came around her, her body tensing.

" Everything's been taken care of, we don't have to go until ten tonight."

" Oh Goody" Riona sighed walking faster so that she would catch up with Tifa, who was walking at a fast pace ahead of them, Rei right at her side. She knew Kai was easily keeping up with her. She tried to keep it as natural as possible but she was actually trying to get away from the Russian.

Tifa was slowly beginning to freeze, the sun was now completely gone. She didn't care what they thought; she was going into the next store that came up. She looked up, she inwardly smiled, ' Parasuco, just the place I want to go into' the guys would just have to follow. She strolled up the steps leading into the store. She momentarily forgot about the guys being there as her eyes fell on a pair of pink stitch denim jeans.

Rei turned his head to look at his friends, mouthing that they had good taste in clothing at least. He let out a laugh seeing Tifa drag her two friends to see the jeans she had spotted. After all, he had only seen her in uniform; he was hoping to see her in nothing at all soon.

A shriek came from the other side of the store as the guys walked up next to the three girls. Rikku turned her head to look. A bunch of 14 years olds stood in their uniforms, their hands over their mouths. Pointing at the renowned guys as they stood looking as if they were always ready for a snapshot. Not one thing about them was wrong, everything about them was perfect, even if their hair was a wild, it was a perfect mess. Rikku didn't want rumors to start spreading that they were actually with these abominations.

" Great now all those skanky hoes are going to think were with you, they're going to want to kick our asses, and were all going to have this big feud because you boys wanted to shop with us!" Rikku shouted throwing her hands up but was quickly shut up by Tidus covering her mouth with his hand.

" Not so loud Rikku," He had actually called her by her name. She slowly relaxed, his hand moving to her shoulder.

" Whoa there banshee, other people would like to retain there hearing," Kai commented moving his hands away from his ears.

Riona shook her head deciding to look at what Tifa had dragged them to see, she smiled, "Teef, that's the pair that you were eyeing for like three weeks in the catalogue, would you stop staring at them and just go try them on, I know you want too," she said shoving her friend towards the cubicles.

Tifa stopped," I need other clothes let me look at other stuff too!" She whined, running off to the other end of the store.

Rikku and Riona suddenly felt very outnumbered, even though the guys weren't saying anything at all, so they decided to follow Tifa. As the two girls expected the Bladebreakers followed. Rikku walked up to the rack, her hand touching what had to be the ugliest piece of clothing she had ever seen.

" Hey look Tifa, your country" She snorted shoving the object into her friends arms.

Tifa put her jeans against one of the rack, lifting what seemed to be a tank top, but really looked like a bunch of patches stuck together, and the word ITALIA plastered across the front, " This is the ugliest piece of shit I have ever seen. It's a fucking insult to my country."

Riona laughed," Tifa and her Italian pride. Now why don't you go complain to the store clerk, and start swearing all those nice words in Italian."

Tifa shook her head," No I would buy it and give it to my brother to wipe his ass with."

Rikku pointed her finger to her green eyed friend," Why don't you wipe your ass with it."

Tifa turned around a smirk on her face," Because my ass is to good for it."

Riona clapped," Good answer, good answer."

Rei felt Tyson nudge him, " Did we just hear these girls correctly? Did they just say all that stuff?" He continued to look at them, his voice coming back to him, coming out as a laugh. What they has said made him laugh, he was laughing with them. Then noticed that the others were indeed laughing too.

" Hey check that out, this shirt is so incredibly awesome," Tifa pulled a hot pink and black top down, across the front, a black heart with feathered wings. She saw her friends chuckle to themselves seeing the emblem. " I'm going to go try these things on."

Max had disappeared for a bit coming back with some pieces of clothing slung on his arm, " Did you guys know that they have nice clothing for us?"

Tifa grinned, happy that her pink stitch jeans fit her. She eyed herself in the mirror, before she noticed a hand popping up at the top of the door, holding what looked like a top. " Tifa you have to try this on your going to look super extra hot, and you have to model it with your low riders." She rolled her eyes with a smile hearing Riona's voice. Then another voice came up above a sudden squeal fest.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me", She heard Rikku say. She pulled her top off taking a look at the new one she had in her hands.

Rikku crossed her arms, looking anything but amused as five cubicle doors opened, none other then the Bladebreakers were changing into the stores clothing with the doors open. Tidus strutted out without a top on, Rikku's cheeks flushing to a similar color as her hair.

They were blocked into the circular area lined with cubicles, by a heard of girls who were watching, practically salivating as Kai walked out modeling a dress shirt and jeans, only one button at the complete bottom closed. His well-built chest on display, even the female store clerks came to watch, and even some males.

Rei walked out flipping the jacket over his shoulder, his mouth dropped when the door of the cubicle between where Rikku and Riona stood opened. He heard a few other girls mumble as Tifa came out in her tight jeans and top, which was white and dipped into a V, it was sleeveless and when she turned around to show her two friends, the back seemed to be straps overlapping each other. His eyes couldn't help but wander lower, her jeans gave her a shape that was....He shook his head noticing that his buddies were having the same thoughts, and that the girls were loathing her for having their attention.

" They look so good on you," Riona smiled, suddenly noticing that everyone was looking at them. She poked at Tifa whispering in her ear that the guys were checking out her ass.

She pulled away looking back at the guys, before turning back to her friends, " Let them look, they'll never get to touch this anyway." She purposely said it loud enough for them to hear.

Kai watched Rei chew on his fingernail as they waited outside of the store, for the girls to pay. He watched his yellow-eyed friend struggle," Rei what's bugging you? What she said in there?"

Tidus laughed patting his friend on the shoulder, " You tell me how long girls have lasted trying to push us away. Not very long. Were fucking gorgeous and it wont be long until we have them begging to be fucked either." The arrogant confidence dripped from his voice.

Tyson fixed his cap his eyes watching every girl pass by, " Hey you guys how long are we going to stay with them. I wanna get some action."

The glass doors swung open, the three girls coming out. Riona stopped looking at the guys all leaning against the railings.' They actually waited for us.' She had to admit she was surprised, considering at this very moment they could be fondling some girls as they walked down the street.

Rikku felt a hand on her shoulder again, she shut her eyes.' Why does he keep touching me, I don't get it. It makes me so uncomfortable.' She shifted her weight onto the other leg so that she accidentally stepped down a level. She took the opportunity to walk up next to her two friends, "So where are we going to go to next, it's eight, stores clothes at nine, better be off now."

Tidus shook his head, walking back up behind the red head," That's one hour left, how about we got to a store that us guys want to go to?" He said with a smirk as he pointed to the store across the street. A large banner of a tanned woman in bright pink lingerie was plastered on top of the store that read La Vie en Rose.(Life in PinkLingerie store in Montreal)

Her mouth dropped, she couldn't form words. She wasn't going to shop for her undergarments in front guys, especially these guys. Were they on drugs? She was not going to go through with that. There was no way that she was walking into that store. Se would kick and scream if she had to.

Tifa shrugged starting her way towards the store, knowing that her two friends would be highly confused at why she was actually doing what they had suggested. The truth was she didn't know herself, she was just curious to see why the chose that store, and not some other clothing store.

" Everything is so...pink" Rikku commented, not being a fan of the color.

" Hence the name of the store," Kai retorted, getting a very nice glare from the read head. He stopped watching Riona try to flee into the store right beside it, " Now now little bird, are we trying to fly away?"

It sent a tingle up her spine every time he called her that. It was annoying, or did she like it? She let out a sound of frustration, calming herself before she turned around following her friends in." He called me little bird" she hissed gripping onto both her friends coats.

" You know what for the store having the word pink in its name it doesn't have many objects that are pink. Well except those cute little thongs over there." Rei remarked walking in behind the girls. Once again at their entrance store clerks and customers' all began to whisper and point.

Tyson took the opportunity to stride over to one of the girls who had a furry red bra in her hands. With little persuasion he was slowly sweet talking her into making out with him, but she didn't know that all she was doing was nodding her head at whatever he said.

Rikku stood in spot, her mind obsessing over her not letting them see even a slither of what she wore underneath. She heard of what guys did, they undressed girls in their minds. 'No WAY!'

" Come on Rikku loosen up, I see you, you're straight as a board and are all tensed up. Why don't you try on one of these pretty little thongs." Tidus voice once again sent a shiver up her spine, what was going on? She thought until Kai's voice stopped her thinking.

" We don't want something else up her ass."

Riona chuckled, that was actually quite funny. They weren't that bad to shop around with. She rolled her eyes hearing Rikku grumble profanities, turning her head to see. She was just in time to watch Rikku pick up a mannequin and threaten to beat Kai over the head with it.

" You defiantly feel like a size C" Tyson said his hands now up the platinum blonds shirt.

Tifa rolled her eyes, it was true, no girl stood a chance against them. Well except for them, she promised herself it wouldn't happen. This was the first time she had actually been nice to them. As long as they knew their boundaries they could hang around. The moment they stepped or touched too far they were out. She knew they knew that.

Riona watched Rikku continue to advance on Kai with the plaster mannequin.

" Blondie, would you get this psychotic steam-head away from me before we all get kicked out of the store" Kai said staying in spot. Even if she did get around to hitting him, she wouldn't ever actually hit him.

Laughing came from the other end of the store. Tifa standing at the entrance of another section of the store, her eyes watering as she tried to stifle her laughter looking at something beyond the wall. Rei being curious walked up beside her looking at the wall in disgust, laughter escaping his own mouth. " You know Kitten I could picture you wearing that nice tight black imitation black leather." Tifa rolled her eyes.

Everyone made there way next to the two, looking at the wall critically. What you would expect to see in a bondage film was found on the wall right in front of them. Rikku made her way to where the leather hung, touching it out of curiosity," Okay now you tell me how someone would actually move in this."

Tidus got a devilish grin, " Why don't you try it on and then you'll know the answer."

" You wish"

" I do."

Rikku blushed suddenly making sure she didn't turn around until the heat was completely gone from her cheeks. She turned her head as an old woman walked out of the changing area with that specific tight leather bra and panties on, checking herself in the mirror.

" Oh hell no, that's nasty." Max covered his eyes, talking for the first time since they had walked in.

Tyson had finished his tongue twisting with the blond and walked in just in time to see the leather clad woman, " She likes like and old crackwhore." His face twisted in disgust.

Rei's mouth curled into a devilish smirk," How about we make things interesting? Since you girls are having problems choosing your pieces, how about we do that for you, but one of you has to model it to the one that was choosing your lingerie. Then we'll do whatever you want tomorrow, and come do the project at whatever time you would like, stay all the time that you want."

The deal was both beneficial but degrading. Tifa looked over at Riona who was chewing on her lower lip, she would do it. They needed the help for the essay; there was no way that they were going to write 50 pages alone. She held her hand out," Deal, I'll be the one modeling for you Kon."

Rikku's mouth dropped," What the hell Tifa, your going to let him see you in close to nothing! Well I'm not letting anyone see what I wear underneath." She blushed again feeling Tidus watch her as she spoke.

Riona continued to chew on her lip," Fine Hiwatari you could choose some things, but Tifa's the one that's modeling so I'm not." She said shyly, feeling queasy as a smirk formed on his lips.

Rei seemed to be walking towards something, Tifa hoped to God that it wasn't anything in that section, she felt her stomach churn when she saw him pick something up. He had a confused look on his face.

" What the fuck is this? A cha cha thong?" His voice sounded disturbed, as his played with the red frilly things hanging off the piece of black cloth, which was indeed a top and bottom.

" What's the matter, I thought you boys would be used to seeing those things." Riona said seriously, they were surprising her a lot that evening they seemed to snort with laughter.

" Please, if a girl took off her clothing and had that on, I would tell her to get away from me." Tidus laughed pointing at what Rei was putting back on the rack, still seeming disturbed.

" We only fuck respectable girls" Tyson announced, several girls behind them saying that they were virgins and would gladly sleep with them.

Riona spun around glaring at them, not from jealousy, but because they were so easy to give themselves up. She felt a hand touch her shoulder Tifa shook her head.

" We really can't do anything about it. They want to, let them be, we can't change they're mind."

Riona sighed, watching the guys run up to the second floor where most of the stores inventory was," Is something wrong with us for not being like all the other girls?"

" Oh you mean being our own selves, having morals and values and not wanting to contract some sort of disease? No I think were perfectly fine, and they aren't," Rikku appeared once more, coming up to them a bag in her hand. She looked around," So the predators are on the prowl? Tifa! I can't believe you your actually going to let him see you!" Rikku suddenly burst out.

Tifa rolled her eyes," We need them to be there tomorrow and I told you there is no way in hell were doing the whole thing, if he touches me I'm going to break his face in. Plain and simple."

Rikku still looked skeptical as the guys trotted down the steps chuckling, Kai and Rei both having piles of garments in their hands. She turned her head towards her two friends still not happy with the fact that they were going to let these guys choose stuff that was.... surprisingly nice. Kai was showing each item to Riona placing them in her hands. Not one thing in that pile was a thong.

Riona was relieved, he had good taste.' I guess they weren't lying about the lingerie stuff.' Her pale cheeks were heating up, she had to go pay, and she didn't want to look at them anymore. She was getting stares from the girls around them in the store, and most of them were anything but nice.

" Let's go pay Riona, since I chose them, it's on me. No objections or else I'll force you to model for me."

Kai had shut Riona's mouth before she could even think of the words that were going to escape her, she felt helpless to him leading her towards the counter to pay. When she got there, the store clerk smiled as she shyly placed the mountain onto the counter, pushing it in front of Kai. He was going to pay hell for this, that woman was smiling at them thinking they were a couple or something she wanted to be anything but that.

Rei meanwhile was pushing Tifa towards the cubicles to change, the pile in her hands she kicked the door open, dumping all of it on a small chair that was in the stall occupying space with her. She closed the door seeing Rikku shake her head.

' He isn't going to take advantage of her, if that shmuck tries anything I'm going to barge in and kick the living hell out of him.' Rikku swore in her head, but didn't notice that she had said the last part out loud.

" Rikku you really have to relax, where actually gentlemen, we don't take anyone unless they want it." Tidus pressed his thumbs against her back feeling the tensed muscles suddenly relax.

The red head blinked surprised that she hadn't pushed him away, he knew exactly where she was tense, and felt her head slowly dip forward.

Rei watched each piece of Tifa's clothing slide to the floor, through the open space under the door. When the door opened slightly he licked his lips walking over, looking like he had just won the lottery, not that he needed too. He poked his head in, noticing nothing was in front of him, sliding through the small space he shut the door, feeling her presence in the corner. His eyes shifted, forcing him to turn his head to see the full view. Long creamy legs, his eyes running up them to meet baby pink and black panties and bra set that he had chosen. She was wearing his favorite piece.

" Tifa, I have to admit you look like quite the little sex kitten, but the question I would like to know the answer to is if you are a little sex kitten."

Her green eyes held mild amusement at his antics to actually try to get her to favor him. She crossed her arms across her chest. She noticed his eyes fall on her breasts, knowing full well that they were much easier to see when she crossed her arms." Wouldn't you like to know Kon. You've seen me, now it's time for me to get out of this."

" Ah, ah, ah I don't think so, I haven't seen you from behind. Let me see the whole thing." His voice commanded, he watched her pull her hair to the front, it draped over her shoulders covering her chest. She tauntingly turned around. His jaw dropped. Not because of what she was wearing, yeah she had a nice ass but...His eyes fell on the picture decorating the small of her back, a heart with black feathered wings. Without thinking his hand slowly went forward, his finger extending to touch her soft skin.

Rikku felt herself drifting off to sleep, he was doing it so well...her hazel eyes opened as she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was her blond friend, whose face was burning crimson, as she walked up next to her, dropping into the seat.

Tifa felt the contact of his finger against her skin, her hand flipping backwards, sending his face in the other direction, " Please don't touch me."

He shook it off, rubbing his cheek, " It's alright, you held up your end, we'll hold up ours." He smirked getting one last glace at her before he would step out.

Riona was going to barge into the stall if it took more then 2 more minutes, Rikku wasn't acting like herself, she was letting Tidus touch her. If her red headed friend wasn't going t do it she would. That Rei could have had his hand covering Tifa's mouth and she couldn't scream for help. Her fists clenched she was about to taker a step towards the cubicle when the door swung open.

Rei walked out smoothly making his way back towards where they all sat, Tyson nudging the cat-like heartthrob," So Rei did you have a quickie?"

Riona sprung to her feet, " How about I give you a quick punch in the face."

Rikku snapped her eyes open, wasn't she the one that handed out all the threats? At the moment she was the one getting a massage by a guy she never wanted to even touch, let alone massage her back, and actually enjoy it. She squeezed her eyes shut, was she actually warming up to him, because he was being nice to her? 'No, no, no, no, no..'

" NO!" Rikku shot forward running out of Tidus' hands and towards the front doors of the store.

Riona watched her in confusion, turning to look at the guys, who seemed equally as confused. She noticed that Tidus' expression looked slightly darker then before. The door to the stall opened Tifa walking out.

" TIFA, RIKKU RAN OUT ALL SPAZMOTIC AND STUFF!" Riona cried gripping onto the confused girls arms.

Tifa opened her mouth to answer but felt Rei take the items off her hands, " It's on me, and I'll give this to you tomorrow." She couldn't answer him back feeling Riona drag her away. What the hell was going on with Rikku?

**Author's note: Okay yeah this chapter was basically relationship building between the bladebreakers and Tifa, Rikku, Riona. Rikku is having a spaz attack, she has alot of those. Not to mention is extremely vicious, and swears alot. Alot like the person that Rikku is derived from. Anyways my editor Riona, yes the one in the story, is going to say something to you fine people. So please people read and Review because I love you all very much !!! Thx to everyone that already has!! Oh and remembers bananas are red, and straberries are yellow. ::nods:: RIONA!!YOUR UP**

**Tifa**

**Riona: yes teef, strawberries are yellow…. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter, don't worry there's much more to come! Not to mention a few unexpected twists and turns along the way! But I'm not going to tell you what they are your just going to have to read and find out! Muhahahahahahahahahahatakes deep breath hahahahahahahahahaha….ahem well…you know what to do! Review!**


	5. Unhealthy Assumptions

**Author's note: It's been a pretty long while since I've updated and i'm really really sorry! I'm leaving for Europe along with my editor, so that's why i'm doing this chapter because i'll be gone for 12 days, and my comp will be under repair from all that shitty fing spyware. So i'm going to type this chapter and maybe another one. I also have my other story to do like that my readers don't kick my ass so i'm going to try to split myself into 329654649 pieces like that everyone is satisfied :) But unfortunatly I dont' have time, and this is like a few hours before my flight, this chapter had 37023760432702 spelling mistakes but will be reposted when I come back with proper editing, consdiering my editor is coming on the trip with me. So please don't beat me :) Hope upi enjoy, oh and lemonish stuff going on in this chapter. Next one is when the shiz nit gets crazy.**

Chapter 5 Unhealthy Assumptions.

Tifa and Riona rushed down the busy street not caring who they bumped into. Most of them were muttering about how today's youth was an abomination.

On a small bench, Rikku sat with her head in her hands, shaking. Feeling the presence of her two friends she thought it was mildly safe to lift her head.

Flopping down next to her Tifa placed a gentle hand on the redheads shoulder. She felt that Rikku was still shaking and poked her with a frown," Hey, what's going on with you?"

" Are they with you?"

Riona raised a honey eyebrow, " Oh you mean your freaking out over them? Since when?" she asked taking a seat on the other side of Rikku.

Rikku sprung upwards, scaring a few people on the sidewalk, turning to face her two best friends, " Didn't you two see? I was letting him touch me and whatever he was doing felt fine! I didn't get any sick feeling in my stomach. He was being nice to me and I didn't like it!"

Tifa blinked watching her friends hands flail around almost hitting a few pedestrians," So you're flipping out because they were being nice to us?"

Stopping her arms, she brought them back down to her sides," Well yes...um no...I'm confused. Why would they be nice to us?"

Riona sighed, they were being nice but she would never fall for the people they were, they would never settle down. They were hunters constantly on the prowl. Taking the words right from Riona's thoughts, Tifa spoke up.

" Alright, they are being very nice to us and yes they're gorgeous and yes they're charming, but it's probably all an illusion. Inside we know what they want. Don't get fazed by those fake promises." Tifa looked up at her friend with serious eyes.

The music made the floor rumble as the massive crowd of teenagers danced in a trippy faze, they bumbled and grinded against each other gulping down shots of alcohol.

Brooklyn scanned the area looking for the group of rambunctious teens that he needed to speak too. Looking over at the lounge like area he spotted just the people he was looking for showered with women. He raised an orange eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the playboys who seemed to not be able to go one night without at least shoving their tongues down one girls throat. Of course Max had taken notice of him and had stopped his sweet assault on the brunette who was glaring at Brooklyn for taking the attention away from her. That's what he loved about himself; he would always be the center of attention because he was the one they listened too. Casually he strolled over through the crowd, walking up the steps to where the couches were placed.

Holly lay under Kai kissing up his neck, bringing her tongue up against his collarbone, but her effect seemed to fizzle as soon as she saw that Kai's attention was diverted again for the second time that night but this time to Brooklyn, someone who was taking up more time then she liked with her Kai. She hated the way he just stood there with empty eyes watching the boys have their way with women, she personally thought he was a fag considering not once did she see him touch a female in the presence of anyone.

Pouting Mariah tugged on Rei's shirt," Reeeeii!" It was no use he was already pulling himself off her getting to his feet.

" Not tonight, I'm not in the mood," he lied actually being very sexually frustrated after seeing Tifa in lingerie in which he wanted to strip her out of and was planning on taking it out on Mariah, but Brooklyn showing up obviously meant they were going to go on a business trip to somewhere more quiet.

Kai stood up not really paying any attention to Holly's whining, Brooklyn showing up meant that they would probably have to do something for him, ' and he probably got orders from Boris' he groaned mentally. " And I thought that I was going to have a night off."

As usual Brooklyn remained calm, it was strange to see him in such chaos, looking over at Tyson, the blue haired boy removed his hands from under the girls shirt. Returning his gaze to the three that were standing close to him he looked for the fifth member," Where's Tidus?"

Even though his voice was so calm it carried through loud and clear through the loud music, Tyson pulled his pants up so that it wasn't showing half the front of boxers," Well he seemed pretty frustrated so he picked up some chick and is probably fucking her brains out at this very moment."

Kai crossed his arms, Tidus would be able to hear it off them, right now he wanted to know why Brooklyn would leave the safety of his student president office to come to a club owned by Tyson's parents to speak to them. It must have been important.

" Why don't you do that to me Kai, it's been so long."

Kai didn't really care about what Holly wanted, at the moment where he was playing touchy feely, he wanted it but all that mattered was what he wanted. At the moment he wanted to know what was going on, and forgot about Holly.

" Alright then, whatever you have to say is probably important considering you left the school to come and see us commoners," Rei said with a chuckle, knowing that Brooklyn did indeed take himself as being royalty.

Brooklyn returned the chuckle," It is, it is, lets find somewhere quiet."

Tidus closed his eyes as he thrust into the platinum blond, her moans sounding far off in the distance as his thoughts were not on his rhythmic fucking. He knew why Rikku had run off, she was thinking off him, which made him think of her. That was a good thing, except for the part where his mind was on her even as he tried to exert himself. He leaned on one hand, still bumping his hips into hers, as he used the other hand to move away the matted hair against his face. It gave him and even more appealing air; he saw her look up at him through lust. Her moans had become never-ending, his thoughts on how Rikku was traumatized by the very thought of him bothered Tidus, but he didn't know why. 'Why does it bother me!' he thought, letting out a growl as he thrust in harder. Her moans had escalated into yells, her teeth nibbling on his neck as her nails dug into his shoulders. The heat of her inner muscles suddenly washed over him, he roughly wrapped his arms around her crushing her chest against his as he moaned into the nape of her neck as he released himself deep inside her. Her last cry of ecstasy finally reached his ears and both fell onto the mattress. He brought his hands up to his face, his skin glistening; he didn't feel tired at all. ' Fuck, this didn't even help, I drank like hell and fucked this chick's brains out' He stopped his thoughts,' Hey if you don't succeed, try try again.' He turned back to the blond who had returned to drinking, pulling her to him her glass shattered as it hit the floor at the side of the bed. " I made you scream there, didn't I? Make me moan and growl and you'll be getting more of me, often." Tidus placed his two hands on her thighs pulling her to him rubbing up closer to him. Rolling her head back onto his shoulder she moaned out," You can have me anytime anywhere, and as many times as you want."

Tidus smirked, he was just too good, like all the others, she had thrown herself into his arms. His hand slowly running up her wetness, her constant moaning started again.

Tifa yawned,' usually on weekends I sleep, but I have a freaking 50 page essay to F'in write' she thought tightening the hair band around her hair so that she wouldn't have to be bothered with straightening it. Feeling something rub up against her leg she looked down to see her black cat whose fur seemed like black velvet as the light shown onto it. That was why she called her velvet," You wanna come with me Vel?" The little kitten's meow was adorable. Picking her up she placed the kitten into the front of her shirt, where it comfortably snuggled up against her.

Riona got to her feet seeing the door open, " Finally we can't be late, and why is there a kitty in your shirt?"

Tifa gave her a look, " Because I left Velvet all alone yesterday and I don't want to leave a little kitten by itself."

Rikku woke up from her very comfortable spot against the wall, hearing the last part of the conversation, " Umm excuse me but doesn't Rei call you kitten and wouldn't that contribute to him calling you that, or do you want him to call you that cause it turns you on?" Getting a shot in the morning made her head spin, Tifa started walking towards the Library which luckily for them was right down the hall.

" So I'm guessing the cat is coming with us and Holy shit we have like 5 minutes to get there." Riona said all at once.

Running down the hall they slowed down coming to the entrance, seeing that the guys were actually there, before them, in front of the library. Tifa looked over at Riona who had flushed red seeing that they weren't there first. Rikku was tying to avoid eye contact with Tidus as they walked over.

Rei saw the small kitten on Tifa's chest, smirking to his buddies," I wish I were the kitten." He said smartly, not knowing that Tifa had indeed heard him, but chose to ignore the comment. " What a beautiful kitten, what's it's name?"

Tifa pulled the small bundle of black from inside her zip up sweater, it's small claws latching to her t-shirt." This is Velvet, the cat at home had kittens, and this one is my favorite."

Riona looked from the cat to Rei's eyes, " Hey you two have the same color eyes."

Rikku raised an eyebrow," Thank you for noticing."

" Shut up Rikku."

" Nuh un"

" Uh huh"

Tifa placed her hands on her hips, the small kitten climbing up onto her shoulder," Alrighty then, how about we get some work done?"

" Well good morning to all of you too," Tidus spoke up finally, considering Kai was standing against the wall his eyes closed and Rei was watching the kitten run about on Tifa.

Sticking her nose in the air Rikku walked past them," Well no time to chat, 50 pages won't write themselves." she snapped, getting an odd look from Tidus.

Rei stepped to the door pulling it open," As you wish, please step inside."

Riona held in a chuckle, this was something different coming from a bunch of players who thought of women as little flesh toys. As long as they were productive in their tasks she would have to give them some credit that they actually showed up and worked.

Watching the three girls walk into the massive library with such glee was making him feel queasy, that was one place that he didn't want to spend any time in, unfortunately he would be spending his whole day with a bunch of tight ass girls.

It was deserted, just them and thousands of books to keep them company. Rei flopped himself in the nearest chair behind a table and propped his legs up. Everyone had taken a seat around him except for Tifa who was standing at the head of the table.

" Alright this is how it's going to work, were going to split each other up so that we each do a part, and stick it all together at the end. So two people are going to run around this lovely library, two people are going to draw the diagrams, and two people are going to write. Anything confusing for you guys yet?" Tifa spoke with authority, and a voice that was loud enough to be heard at the other end of the library.

" Yeah when do we get to leave?" Tidus asked smartly.

Tifa smirked leaning her two hands against the table," When I tell you too."

Rei suppressed a chuckle, ' God I wish she would talk to me like that, I'd rip her clothes off.' Looking at the standing girl," I'll team up with you, and we could write the text. Or do you object Kitten?"

Tifa continued to smirk, they were indeed charming, but at the same time she wanted to ram her fist through his head. " No Rei, no objections."

" Alright then what am I going to do?" Tidus asked lifting his hand.

Riona slammed her hand against the table in anger, " Maybe if you shut the hell up, then she'll tell you what the hell to do." Her hostility anything but covered.

Shaking his head, Kai let out a chuckle," Little bird your singing too loud, remember were in a library."

Smacking him as hard as she could was her main priority at the moment with his little nic name for her. Her teeth clenched together she didn't want to say anything.

Tidus leaned on his seat smiling at Rikku," I'm guessing were together."

" Ohhh Goody," she sighed leaning into her hands.

Kai stood up walking to Riona's chair, " Come on blondie, we have work to do."

" Whaa?" she stuttered unable to form the right words, as she was pulled up by her arm.

Kai let out a laugh looking down at her," You know, you don't sound too smart when you do that."

Riona wanted to counter that but was afraid that she would stumble on her words once again. Standing on her two feet she humphed, pulling her arm out of his hand. She stomped her way up the steps where she knew that the specific books they needed were, and hoped that a large bookshelf crashed on top of her so that it would put her out of the misery she was enduring.

Rikku meanwhile had engaged in a swearing match with Tidus, for saying something rather, while Riona was getting dragged away by Kai. She wanted to kill him, shoot him dead; she must have been brain-dead to even think about him in any romantic way!

Tifa tapped her finger on the table, waiting for the two to calm down. Considering that wasn't going to happen, she tried slamming her fist down. That didn't seem to work either.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Rei turned his head surprised that such a word would come out of her. " Such a naughty word Kitten, I thought you were a prude for awhile."

Choosing to ignore him, she shook his comment off, " You know what, I think we really should work."

Rikku and Tidus got to their feet, " Yeah well I'm guessing we need paper and drawing stuff," Tidus suggested.

" Wow your a fucking genius," Rikku snapped pushing her chair back, ready to beat the hell out of the boy.

Tifa watched the last two walk off, and her heart immediately began to pound. Her eyes fell to the table, the little kitten jumping down onto it. The notes she did have on genetics were suddenly hard to read. Not realizing that her eyes were closed, a gentle hand on her arms, woke her from deep within her mind.

" Hey, I don't think you can read very much with your eyes closed.

Snapping her eyes open, she nodded slowly sitting in her seat, her leg bent under her," Alright then, this should take a while."

Rei brought a chair around, close enough that his leg was against hers,( Not the dirty leg, the leg leg, the left one.) He saw that her eyes continued to scan over the sheets, and sheets of information. He was making her uncomfortable and loved that he could make someone like her feel that way, but he wanted her to loosen up." Kitten, why are you so uncomfortable? I wont bite, well maybe just a nibble." Rei blinked when he didn't receive a slap to the face, but actually chuckled at his comment.

The one thing Tifa had to admit, that he was charming and strikingly good looking. She turned to face him, noticing how dangerously close she was to his face. She knew now why so many girls had fallen into those amber traps.

Riona swore climbing a bookshelf, considering the dumb librarian broke the ladder, she was mumbling to herself as her hand stretched out to reach the book on the uppermost shelf. Her fingers touched the spine of the book, but she felt herself falling backwards.

" EEEK!"

The blonde's eyes were shut tightly waiting for the impact but felt no pain, instead arms were wrapped tightly around her.

" That wasn't smart or graceful."

Her mind froze realizing whose arms she was in. She was lifted to her feet, one arm still around her. " Well you weren't around to help," Riona retorted crossing her arms, as she walked to another row of books.

Kai rolled his eyes holding the book in his hands," Your book little bird."

Riona clenched her fists as she chewed on her bottom lip; he kept calling her that damned name. She spun around lashing out at him with words," SHUT IT HIWATARI!"

Rikku lifted her head from the paper she was attempting to flatten, "Mother...fucking.. piece...of...shit" she stopped her swearing when she heard the approaching footsteps of her "partner". Hearing Riona's sentence echo through the library she lifted her head up," If that Russian does anything to her I'm-"

" You'll do what? Swear at him? Kick his ass? Like to see that happen steam brain" Tidus strutted towards her.

Rikku slammed her hands down," what did you just call me!" her voice slowly rising, getting up her hands shoving him back.

" You know what Rikku you need to loosen up. Right now I'm not trying to get into you pants, I'm actually trying to get this work done, with some minimal fun involved so if you want us to stay quiet the whole time then tell me." His sentence shut Rikku up completely. She couldn't argue with what he just said.

The boy that seemed to be a complete asshole, he was actually telling her the truth and didn't insult her through his whole sentence. Although she wasn't going to go soft, " Fine, keep talking like that and I wont impale you with my pencil.

Tidus smirked," Sounds good to me, and I wont call you a steam brain."

Tifa dropped her pen onto the pile of loose-leaf which had been written on, her kitten asleep on her lap, her left hand stroked Velvet behind the ears. Her eyes were hurting.

" Tifa."

" Mmm," She mumbled picking up her pen again. The books Riona and Kai had brought were sprawled all over the table.

" Read this, see if it's acceptable on your standards," the catlike boy mocked.

Scanning over the writing, her eyebrows raised," Well you actually do have a brain and can work on something other then women." She said making her tone sound question-like.

Rei let out a cough," And what did you think, I was stupid or something. Were different, we leave the stupid to the jocks."

Tifa smirked" Well I said that to get you back for thinking we were nerds."

Rei leaned forward, " Oh alright then, what makes you not a nerd?" Rei brought his lips tauntingly close to hers," If you weren't a prude then you would kiss me."

Tifa wasn't going to kiss him but might as well play him like he was playing her, her lips were practically brushing against his," We have work to do," she said before pulling away.

Rikku threw a pile of diagrams onto the table where the two assigned to writing the essay sat," I swear to god If Hiwatari and Ri bring anymore god damned books I will beat them both with a stick."

Rei suddenly slammed his head down," I think they fucking emptied the library of it's biology books god dammit."

Tifa thought her hand was going to collapse as she finished the last sentence," YES DONE!"

" HERE HERE DIAGRAMS DONE! I NEED OUUUUUUTT!" Tidus yelled bringing the last of the diagrams.

" Lack of sunlight turned him wacko," Kai yawned walking towards them. Riona ran down the steps throwing herself into a chair.

" I'm so tired, books heavy, big library."

" Crazy over the rainbow I am crrrayyyyyyyyyyzeeeeeee" Tidus sang gripping his head.

Tifa recognized the song, she loved that song, " Maybe we should leave before he continues singing Pink Floyd and has some sort of bad trip."

Rei stretched out, and idea coming to his head, " Hey ladies, since it's Saturday and still early, I would like to invite you to my party that I'm having tonight, but you know if that's not your sort of thing or maybe it'll be past your bed time."

" No we'll be there, " Tifa smirked placing the project together, knowing that they were all surprised that she had accepted. Her friends were even surprised that she had accepted.

Riona chewed on her fingernail, this was going to be awkward, but she wasn't going to let them make fun of her. They seemed to be all right guys with them. They respected the fact that she and her friends didn't want to do anything with them, so she guessed it would be alright.

" You still haven't kissed me, isn't the work over?" Rei tried, his two guy friends looking at him funny.

Tifa loved putting on her taunting smirk, placing her kitten onto her shoulder, it somewhat mimicked her straight posture," Keep on dreaming Kon."

**Author's note: well that was the chapter with the tons and tons of typos and stuff. I promise it'll be reposted all tweaked and stuff but I haven't updated this one in a while and s I decided I would be nice and put it up. Well I;m off, see you guys in 12 days: jumps onto plane:**

**Tifa.**


	6. Harmless Advances

**Author's note: Well It's been a really really long time since I've actually updated this one. That's because I was working hard on the other one. Hopefully I'll get the chapter in for this one, and the other one. On the topic of reviewers you guys are all awesome and I hope you keep reading! By the way I hope this chapter makes up for my lagging in the updating lackingness. Oh and for those who squirm under very tense sexual situations, this chapters is a hottie. **

Chapter 6 Harmless Advances

" Wow these guys are loaded," Rikku commented looking up at the mansion that stood in what seemed to be enough land to form a small country.

Riona made a face looking at Rikku," Rikku your house is bigger then this, come to think of it all of ours are."

Rikku smirked feeling high and mighty, " Yeah I know, but I wasn't expecting such high standards for scum like them. I wonder what Rei's parents do to afford something like this?" She wondered looking over at Tifa purposely.

Narrowing her deep green eyes she gave her friend a glare, " Why are you asking me as if I would know these things." Tifa's voice was threatening until she heard a screech come from behind her.

The three girls turned coming face to face with four very scandilly clad girls.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY REI'S HOUSE!" Mariah took a step forward waving her hand in the unfazed Tifa's face. The pink haired pixie looked as if she was going to explode, much like her 5 sizes too small bra.

Feeling and arm wrap around her shoulders, Tifa tensed up feeling a certain someone's breath on her bare shoulder. Her eyes shifting to the side caught the unmistakable glimpse of the amber eyes that could only belong to...

" Rei! You invited them? I..."

" It's my house isn't it? I can invite who I want to, no?" The longhaired heartthrob knew he was going to hear an earful the next morning after everything was over. She would be glaring at him the whole night.

Riona was already feeling uncomfortable, Holly hadn't said anything, and didn't need to express how much hatred she had against her. Really she didn't know why. If she was jealous because Kai was talking to her then phooey to her. Personally she didn't even know they had even a remote interest in them.

Funny, Rikku noticed that their expressions were always so cold talking to girls like Holly and them, how when they spoke to them, their voices were like ice, and that's what probably got all the girls to fall for them, because it was an honor to be acknowledged by such a high ranking beyblading team.

" They're going to want to kill us." Riona sighed looking over at Rei who had removed his arm from Tifa, whom she noticed that Rei's eyes were all over, " You guys sure do cause a lot of trouble."

He smirked flipping his bangs so that they fell about the front of his face, " You have no idea. Well the party isn't outside, so shall we go in and meet the others?"

Kai stood by the bar watching his other teammates bump and grind with some easy girls on the dance floor. Rei had been gone for a few minutes, and he wasn't in the mood to have a swarm of girls fighting to have a dance with him. Someone came up beside him. Orange hair, and emerald eyes, " Brooklyn. Since when do you come to these parties?"

He let out a chuckle, looking at the Russian," Why I'm here to supervise of course. Senator Boris wouldn't like his best team to get a bad rep because of an open house party."

Kai kept watching the crowd on the dance floor dance to the racy, throbbing techno blaring from the 10 foot high speakers placed at every corner of the large party area." Supervise, that's funny Mr. Student President. Rei told me what we had to do."

" Kai you say it as if you don't want to do it, are you getting cold feet? Drink a nice shot of Russian vodka, maybe that'll loosen you up." Brooklyn said walking forward, turning one last time," Do as you're told, or else." Looking past Kai he caught the eye of the bartender, " Get Mr. Hiwatari a shot of vodka. "

Kai watched the orange mop walk away through the crowd. The small shooter of vodka slid next to his right arm. Picking it up he eyed the transparent liquid, the strong sent of alcohol filling his nostrils, and downed it without any difficulty. The satisfying feeling of warmth slid down his throat, putting the glass down he eyed the bartender, " Get me another one."

Tyson looked up from the girl he was recently playing a nice game of fondling with, he saw Kai down another shot of Vodka," Dude Kai's already gone through two shots without us, what the hell is that. Come on lets go keep him company."

Tidus smirked pecking the girl who was currently entertaining him on the lips, " I might see you later babe." Looking to his right he caught a glimpse of familiar red hair. Then saw that Rei was in front of the group of three. They had actually showed up.

" Hey look they came!" Max pointed, Tyson let out a surprised laugh next to him. They both stopped to be even more surprised at what they were wearing.

" That's a change, not showing enough cleavage, but it's defiantly an improvement." Tyson commented as the stepped up to join Kai.

Tidus rolled his eyes, " Tyson, we see them at school, we only see them in uniform."

Riona chewed on her nail, seeing that several girls were giving the dirtiest looks that she thought she wanted to run behind the bar and stay there for the rest of the night. The thought of what Holly was going to do to her made her mouth start again, " Great now she's going to come after us, and then were going to get chased and then were going to have to run, and then..."

" You know what Blondie? You sure like to talk a lot."

She stopped her mouth still open to continue her sentence, noticing that Kai was standing there, looking at her with an amused look on his face. Her words were suddenly all stuck in her throat, her mind not able to function properly as she looked into his eyes, behind his messy hair.

" Holy shiz nit, you actually came to the party," Tyson crossed his arms winking at them.

Rikku gave him a sarcastic smile, " Holy shit, it took you a total of ten seconds to sound like an idiot, that must be some kind of record."

Tifa chuckled placing her index finger to her lip, " Now, now Rikku let's be nice, we got invited to this party. It's such an honor to be here with the Bladebreakers." The tinge of sarcasm was there, but she was being half serious. It was nice to be important to them somewhat. She guessed they would usually be around with Holly and them, the guys standing around with them was a big surprise.

" Well look at that, it's so nice to see the three top female students, getting along with a group of guys I thought they despised." Brooklyn came strolling through the crowd, a group of girls following him wherever he went, yet he paid no attention to them, ever.

He was good looking, they had to give him that, but he was politely cocky...was that even possible? Tifa watched him, his eyes were similar to hers, yet they were slightly lighter and held a mocking air that was present most of the time." Look who came out of the school, are you sure you wont get whipped by Boris?"

Rei held in his laugh, that was funny, the only person who didn't hold in their laughter was Tyson, and he had just downed half a bottle of dry Gin. Making him a bumbling fool. " Ignore Tyson Brooklyn, is there something wrong?"

Brooklyn didn't seem to care about what Tifa's little slip in, they would be meeting Senator Boris soon enough, and they wouldn't be laughing either. Actually he would be laughing, he would be laughing at how easily it was going to be to hurt them. After all, he had seen it in a vision. " Well Boris does have something to do with it, It's about the tournament coming up. I have to talk to you about it."

Tidus soured, " Why do we have to talk about work when were at a party you always ruin things!"

Brooklyn locked his eyes with the boy's hazel ones," I wont have any of that, your going to listen to what I have to say, and that's final." His fierce tone seemed to make realization hit Tidus.

" Oh, yeah I guess it is important then."

" Don't you worry about ruining your fun tonight, if anything this will make it ten times more fun."

Riona wanted to crawl somewhere and hide watching Brooklyn say that last sentence gave her a bad feeling, but her friends seemed to have not felt anything.

Rei's cold air came back, it seemed like in front of certain people, the ice-cold business look came up, and this was one of the moments. He looked at her, although it was mildly toned down, Tifa could feel that him looking at her was chilling her insides.

" We'll be right back. Stay over there on that couch where no one can touch you, they're all a bunch of hunters here right now so stay together."

" They freaking ditched us I knew it, they probably got offered to hump some slut and are with those girls right now," Rikku couldn't help but be a little jealous they had been gone for 25 minutes. She was getting attention from a guy that in her books was very very good looking. Even if he was a player, there was something about 'Player' make Tidus so much more appealing. Not to mention the game they were all playing where they were close but couldn't touch was amusing. They were doing everything to get attention, but not in the overly sexual way. The way where she was actually beginning to think they had some sort of respect for them.

" Rikku you seem awfully pensive, what's going on in that mind of yours," Tifa asked brining her head up from its previous leaning position.

" I'm starting to believe that they do actually respect us for who we are. Not once did they force themselves on us." Rikku decided to go on aloud with her thoughts.

Tifa nodded slowly, her own pensive air becoming apparent. " Yeah I guess so, but you always have to be careful. Men are beasts, and they might be putting up a front. You always have to watch yourself around them because they could flip anything good around and you'll regret ever talking to them again. They live to smooth talk, players do, all they want is one thing. Old habits don't change easily."

Riona sighed, taking in everything her friend said. It was true, but she couldn't help but wonder, behind those cold scarlet eyes that she felt guilty to look into, she wondered if he had some sort of feeling for her. She felt safe with them around, especially in an environment like she was in, where there were watchful eyes on every corner. Drunk, horny boys whistling and calling them over. Tifa almost getting into a fistfight with one of them.

The heavy music was giving the red-head a headache, she looked over at the bar and saw a couple full out fondling each other, she didn't know how people had the guts to do that in front of people. Well considering everyone around her was either drunk or doing the same, no one cared. Someone pinched her side.

" Hey girls, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, don't move an inch." Tifa got to her feet, looking around the crowded area; it would be hard to find the bathroom in such a large area.

Kai walked down the steps from the second floor, the several shots masking his thoughts; all he could do was remember what he had to do, and Brooklyn's threats if he didn't. What was bugging him was that usually doing something like that wouldn't bother him; he had done it before and enjoyed it. This time it was different, 'No why is it different?' " Because it's her" Kai slammed his fist against the wall, now he was hearing voices.

Brooklyn let out a silent chuckle, torturing them was going to be just as fun as torturing the Bladebreakers with their own game. Seeing a familiar girl walk into the hall, everything was going to go just as planned.

Riona looked up from the couch, she suddenly saw Kai, who didn't look like he was doing too well. She knew that he had probably had to much to drink judging from the shots that were sprawled out on the bar-top when they had gotten there. Rikku could take care of herself, Riona got to her feet walking off after Kai without even saying a word to her friend who was left alone on the couch.

" FINE BE THAT WAY!" Rikku called out getting to her feet. She was going to go look around if everyone else was up and about running around to find some action. Taking one step away she felt something grab onto her arm. Readying her other arm to swing back she stopped seeing Tidus sitting on the couch next to where she had been previously sitting.

" Where are you off too? Didn't we tell you girls not to move? Now Kai and Rei have to find the other two" Tidus shook his head pulling her down onto the sofa.

" Uh well, Riona just left, she's probably still around and Tifa had to go to the bathroom..." Suddenly being alone with him was making her uncomfortable. Yet at the same time she was glad he came back to her.

Tidus looked onto the dance floor, then motioned towards the people dancing, " This party is getting shitty, I say we dance."

Rikku looked over at the dance floor, ' Oh what the hell, it is getting kind of boring,' and she did want to dance since they had got there. One dance couldn't hurt. Getting to her feet for a second time she was pulled back down.

" Rikku babe, I don't want to dance there, I want to dance right here."

Riona pushed through the herd of people, the heat was becoming unbearable, finally breaking through, she saw Kai stumble away, down what looked to be a long hallway. A large staircase leading to the second floor could be seen, as she took cautious steps into the hallway. The music was toned down by the thick walls on each side of her now in the hall. Kai continued to walk, without even noticing she was there. " Hiwatari!" She called out. He didn't seem to hear that either. He was really piss drunk, or so she thought. " HIWATARI!" She yelled running up beside him." Hiwatari you are so stupid," She said about to lecture him. Her eyes widening as she was pushed up suddenly against the wall, her wrists being held tightly above her head.

" No actually you are," He locked his cold eyes with hers, he wasn't going to show any emotion, he wanted her to get scared, after all that's what Boris wanted. He let her wrists go.

The vice like grip left red marks at her wrists, her hands rubbing them.

" Why would I get drunk," he said seriously.

" I don't know..."

" Then don't assume things, and since you made an assumption about me, then let me make one about you. You coming out of the safety of your friends because you saw me acting drunk, I assume that you care about me." His face was so close to hers that, they're eyes were inseparable.

Riona wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out, she wanted to hide, but she couldn't. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath, his lips her tightly pressed against hers, she was helpless up against the wall with no escape, and no one to help her. How could she have been so careless...her friends...were in the same sort of danger.

Tifa rushed down the steps, she had a bad feeling about leaving her friends all alone in a party that big, with people that were sex hungry running around. Her feet locked in spot seeing something down the hall directly to her left. Riona was struggling against Kai who was pressed up against her. On the other side of the dance floor she saw Rikku struggling on the couch, Tidus on top of her. Tifa suddenly had a violent rush come through her body, " BASTARD!" She yelled, her legs unfreezing as she ran down the rest of the steps coming face to face with someone.

" What's the rush Kitten."

Her dark green eyes became sharp, boring into his amber ones," Get out of my way Kon." Her voice came out in a growl. " Your friends are trying to rape mine, now move out of the way, or else I will hurt you." All the reasons that she hated them came back in a swarm.

Rei smirked, crossing his arms," Oh is that what you think? Well I was thinking that if you didn't come with me, maybe what you just said might just come true." He took a step closer to her, " Oh and by the way no matter how much your friends scream and yell, no one cares. No one will notice."

A bitter taste came to her mouth, venom that she wanted to sink deep into his veins. " Your blackmailing me with my own friends, you asshole." She never knew she could hate someone with such a passion at that moment.

Rei took a step forward his hand rubbing up her cheek, so that he could pull her too him. His lips touching hers, lingering there for a moment he pulled away with hungry eyes, " We didn't get here by being nice Kitten."

**Author's note: OH SHIT I DID IT AGAIN. First in my other story, now in this one. I think I'm going to get shot or something. HOPE YOU GUYS ENGOYED IT. LOL Well I was going to put all that naughty stuff all in this chapter, but then I thought what would happen if I would leave it off with something like Rei being sexy and stuff. Now REVIEW PEEPS. You know I do this because I love you readers very much. So GO TELL ME TO UPDATE. It will help me type faster :P MUaahahhahahha.**

**LOTSA LOVE REVIEW,**

**Tifa. ( Oh by the way, Riona has to say something)**


	7. Helpless

**Author's note: Welllll Yess. You know what happend to my chapter 16 of Beyblade S-Evolution? It freaking erased off my computer and I am soooooo maddddddd. So I typed this chapter all for you guys to enjoy. You reviewers are soooooo amazing, I love you all so very much. Yes they were so nice those bad bad boys, and now they're aholes. What to do? What to do? I know all the answers, and you'll have to find out. Mean I know but hey c-est la vie. And yes I'm going to type and post more often. Soon there will be a link to my deviant art site so that you could put faces to the characters which I designed myself, and how I make the Bladebreakers look older and well sexay. Not that they aren't just sexay as in like creams panties sexay...yeah...I'll get on with the story now...**

Chapter 7 Helpless.

Tifa looked at Rei with smoldering eyes, she was going to rip his insides out, make him suffer for leading them on. To make someone think that they were okay, and then pull something like that on them was like a slap in the face. All they really wanted was to get in their pants. " I can't believe you, you bastard, I'm going to kill you," She growled looking over his shoulder seeing that Kai had stopped and so had Tidus to watch what was going on between the two on the stairs.

" Your going to do no such thing," He came closer his eyes taunting her to slap him," They'll rape your friends if you don't come up with me Kitten, I mean it, we haven't done it before, but there's a first time for everything."

That word struck a nerve up Tifa's spine, and the fight in her died. Her friends were at stake and she didn't want them going through anything like that. Closing her eyes tightly she had no other choice but to follow him, probably to his room. " Fine." The finality in those words killed her.

Rei pulled her closer to him, running his hand up her back," Now that's a good Kitten, there's nothing to be worried about," he whispered in her ear before running his teeth along her jaw line so that they sent a tingle through her skin.

Tifa continued to keep her eyes closed, she hated the fact that her body responded to him. If her mind weren't so hell bent on her hating him she would have been in bed with him a long time ago. She opened her eyes, his arm leaving her back she felt like she could breath once more.

Rei walked past her up the steps, " Come along now, and let's leave Kai and Tidus to their business."

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks." What is that supposed to mean, you said that they wouldn't do anything!"

He was getting impatient, " I said that they wouldn't rape them, until were done they'll keep your two friends as well as you seem to think hostage, to make sure that you wont jump out the window." Rei smirked continuing to walk up the stairs.

Oh he was an asshole, Tifa fumed stomping up the steps after him. He was going to catch hell for it.

Riona let out a whimper seeing Tifa follow Rei up the step. What was going on? She was scared, especially of the way Kai was looking at her with his mocking eyes. They weren't the ones she had seen in the library but they were closer to being like the way he looked at those whores that always hung off of him. What scared her the most though was the fact that she didn't know what was going to happen to her next. Without warning though Kai resumed his assault on her lips and body. She wanted to call out to Tifa, and he must have felt it in her mouth. Pulling away she was stuck looking into Kai's cold and haunting eyes.

" That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. She already has her hands full."

Riona frowned, " Why? What is he going to do to her?"

Kai smiled, " Would you feel comfortable knowing that your innocence lies in the hands of your best friend. If she doesn't do whatever Rei wants, I could do whatever I want." His smile wasn't followed by a laugh; he looked at her with cold eyes that froze her over.

" BASTARD!" Rikku hissed, after Tidus had whispered what was going to happen to her friend. Right now though she was worried about what was going to happen to her. She had to make as much noise as she possibly could, " TIFA DON'T DO ITTTTTTT!" She found herself being roughly shoved against the couch her head hitting the armrest.

" She can't hear you, plus if she doesn't do what Rei wants you and Blondie are fucked literally," He growled his hand tugging her neckline.

Her eyes widened feeling both his hands run up her stomach pushing her top upwards," STOP IT!" she cried out digging her teeth into his shoulder, getting a hand to her cheek her head swung against the headrest once more. Even if she felt helpless she would fight, she tried thrashing her legs around. A second hit to her head and it started throbbing, she suddenly couldn't move, her muscles weren't responding fast enough.

" Why are you making this harder on yourself, why don't you just lie here and enjoy it? You only have to lie here and let me make out with you until Rei is done with Tifa." Tidus spoke through gritted teeth, her nails long and sharp digging into the side of his arm.

" I'll never let you get me easily, I'm not like your stupid whore friends that you seem to love to fuck around with, I HATE YOU!" Rikku yelled gasping as she saw the material of her shirt rip apart, she had angered him and now she had knew that she had crossed the line. On the contrary, he had a sick smirk on his face. She looked up at him, his hand now running up along her exposed stomach, she tried to twist and turn away but he just seemed to enjoy her struggling even more.

He parted the material that he had torn exposing her bra. She was getting particularly annoying with her yelling anything to get people's attention. Too bad she didn't know that no one gave a damn at what they were doing. His eyes were watching his own hands run up her warm skin, but he brought them back up to look into her olive green ones. He decided he wanted to make her scream for those lovely scratches that she had inflicted upon his perfect skin, so he pressed his mouth against hers, shoving his tongue into her oral cavity.

'Wasn't anyone seeing this!' Her mind yelled, his whole body was pined against hers and she wasn't physically strong enough to push him off her. She yelled into his mouth, feeling his hands pull her to him so that it looked like she was gladly accepting what he was doing, where on the contrary she wanted to die. Yet her body gave in to his touch.

" Why are you guys doing this!" Riona cried watching Rei and Tifa walk up the last bit of steps and disappear down a hallway. She was doomed for sure now. She was going to get raped. She felt her back hit the wall again, forced to look up into Kai's scarlet eyes.

" Shut it little Bird, you have to follow certain rules. No crying, no fighting back, got it?" Kai barked, his lips crushing hers.

The helpless blond couldn't hold back her whimpers; she didn't know if she should fight back, or just let him have his way. After all it couldn't be that bad, he couldn't do anything to that extreme...of course it was bad, he was putting his filthy mouth and hands on her. She whimpered again this time her hair getting pulled back as he roughly grabbed her jaw.

" Not even a whimper, it ruins the mood. Even if my mouth isn't on yours, I hear one sound and I will go where you don't want me too. Do I make myself clear?"

Not only was him touching her torture, his voice cut through her like physical wounds, he had been so nice and gentle. Now he was ruthless and uncaring. She was a fool to think that he, a renowned playboy, would actually have feelings for her. Tears stayed at the sides of her eyes, his eyes froze her on the spot. His hand was still holding her head back, her neck exposed. She suddenly felt his hot breath against the side of her neck. She felt his tongue touch her skin sending a sick tingle down her spine. The salty tears fell in streams down her cheeks; she had never thought it would end up like this. He stopped on one spot on her neck, and continued to bite and run his tongue along her skin as his hands ran up her clothing releasing a button on her blouse. His hand slipped in.

Rei was truly cruel they were on the second floor, an arc letting her see the whole scene from above. She was tempted to throw him off the ledge.

" Come on Tifa, so what is it going to be?" A smirk crossing his lips seeing Tidus rip open Rikku's top. " The boys are getting restless, and personally so am I." He said, his voice coming out in a coo as his hands ran up along her exposed back his hands coming up under her own silk like hair, to rub up and down her neck.

Tifa leaned her head forward, her hand coming up against her head, she really had no choice, she really didn't know why they were doing this. Yeah they were the only three girls that they hadn't fucked, but why go this far. Did it really mean that much to them? She guessed it did considering that they went to those lengths to do this. If it was only her she would fight back, but her friends were in the worst possible situations. " Fine." Her voice came out with venom. There must have been a further reason. She could try to get it out.

Rei ran his hands from her neck down her arms, turning her to him," This way kitten," he purred walking past her down the hall where his room probably was.

Every step she took her nerves quaked, she hated the fact that she would have to bend to him. He walked so casually in front of her as if this had happened a thousand times before. He was an ego driven bastard and he would have her that easily, there was no way she was going to let him do what he wanted without hurting him somehow. She was glad that he didn't turn around; she would have probably thrown him down the steps.

" Kitten," he called, breaking her obsessing of seeing him in massive amounts of pain. He was close to a door. She closed her green eyes, opening them to follow him in, maybe...if she...she couldn't take any chances, there was no way she wanted to put her friends through forced sex with them.

Brooklyn walked past the busied Bladebreakers, turning to the crowd. They were a distraction, and what a way to inflict fear but to be alone in the house with the people ravaging them. It was pure genius. He loved the way he thought. After that though he would have to go check if Tifa had accepted to save her friends by swallowing her pride. Each one of the girls had their own weaknesses. Thanks to the research he wanted to see how they would cope with this in the next few days. Then they would really see if the three girls were perfect candidates.

Walking to the DJ he tapped him on the shoulder," Excuse me, but Mr. Kon would like the party to end, unfortunately there have been some complications. Please announce that the party is over and that there will be one next week to make up for the early departure time of this one." He turned without another word, he was too good to be talking to people like them, carelessly dancing, fucking each other just for the hell of it. They all just wanted to be like the Bladebreakers, they were just trying to catch their attention. He chuckled to himself, if they only knew how untouchable the Bladebreakers really were. Not to worry though, all the fools living careless lives on the dance floor and in the school would be tested soon enough.

Rikku felt the people move all around her, except Tidus who continued to touch her. 'No' The people were leaving! She couldn't let that happen, they were going to be alone in the house without anyone to stop the horny assholes that were all over them. She suddenly felt herself get turned onto her stomach. His hands now pushing her skirt upwards from behind. She felt sick suddenly when his hands ran down the back of her thighs, his teeth running down her spine.

Bringing himself upwards he nibbled on her shoulder, both his hands running down her sides so they reached her chest, his hands running up under her bra. He felt her let out a muffled cry, her face buried in the couch. They were pretty big, he liked.

" Stop it!" She cried trying to look up at him. This was torture; his hand was roughly tugging at her breast.

" Your lucky I'm not fucking you yet Rikku, and that's only because Rei's the lucky jerk off that get's any tonight. So I have to at least touch." Tidus voice came out as a growl as he pulled her head back one hand tugging on her auburn locks.

Riona let out a sob, her neck feeling sore to the point where she was pretty sure it was all blue. He hadn't stopped his rough mouth play since Tifa had walked up the steps with Rei and that felt like an eternity. The worst part was that the music had stopped and there were no other voices in the house. So she continued to hear Rikku's cries of protest. When she saw him pull his head up, she stifled her sobs that were ready to overflow at any second.

" This is less than arousing."

Riona felt her voice return to her mouth, " You think I'm trying to arouse you? Far from it!" She yelled getting shoved back against the wall, her head throbbing, his hands pinned hers above her head. Now she saw that his eyes were holding smoldering lust, Only needing one hand to pin both of hers he brought the other one to her chin. " Let me make this clear to you. You have no other choice in the matter. I could take you at anytime. Right now little bird, I own you, and everything about you." He said seeing the light in her eyes completely wash away; he had destroyed any feelings and spirit she had left.

Tifa walked into the room, which was the pinnacle of masculinity, although not in the way where pictures of naked women were plastered all over the walls, he didn't need them because he always had a naked woman in there. The colors and furniture screamed welcome to my world, black and red were the dominant colors. She heard the door shut behind her, but there was no sound of him locking the door. Weird. She looked herself in the large wall long mirror, she suddenly regretted wearing a skirt. She was surprised he hadn't thrown her on the bed and done whatever he desired to do. " Alright then so what do you want...wait. Let me guess. Me?" She turned her sharp green eyes to make eye contact, he was going to do this but she didn't fear him. He was taller then her, by a foot, but she didn't need to crane her neck to look at him.

" Your so full of spunk Kitten, I love it. That makes me want to taste that cute little mouth of yours. Since you have to give me what I want, " He pulled her to him, one hand rubbing the base of her chin, " For starters, I want a kiss." He brought his face down gently, his lips lightly touching hers, before working them harder against hers he lined her lips with his tongue.

She had no other choice but to accept him into her mouth, if this was all he wanted, which she doubted it would be the least of her worries. She had to admit he was fucking hot, and made you want to melt right there, but he was a jackass above all things, and she had to restrain herself from biting his lip. To good to be true though his hands slid down onto her skirt, his hands on her ass, pulling her closer. Her arms coming upwards she shoved him off. Like she had told herself, he wasn't going to get her that easily. Her cheek was suddenly heated, as she was looking in the opposite direction she had originally been looking in. On reflex she slapped him back. Her eyes widening he had a smirk form on his lips. His chuckle was scary. She took a step back finding her legs caught at the edge of the bed. Suddenly she found herself looking at the ceiling. Trying to get up, she found Rei's leg was preventing her from moving upwards. " Alright then what are you going to do now?" She was hoping the answer wasn't her. With his smirk and hungry eyes, that was enough to overpower any straight girl. Feeling his head land on her chest was a surprise. Although her top did dip pretty low. ' What the fuck he wants to lie-' Her thoughts came to a halt when she felt his teeth and tongue work their way up her chest. Getting his tongue shoved deep in her mouth, she caught her wits before she choked and breathed through her nose.

He pulled away, letting her take a deep breath in. She continued to look up at him with dangerous deep green eyes, he wasn't going to enjoy this unless she was looking at him with enjoyment or moaning his name. " Kitten," he started gently running his hands up to her face his thumbs rubbing her cheeks," You should really try to enjoy it. I know somewhere in there your getting pretty horny." If she was that stubborn that she could push away actions he would have to use words to seduce her. After all he was a master at seducing any woman in the bedroom." It getting hot Tifa?" He whispered into her ear. Every touch he made on her skin was timed with his wording. He brought his hand down between her breasts," Is it getting hot here." He leaned his forehead against hers, his bangs mixing with hers, she continued to look up at him, but her gaze was steamed down, she was starting to have problems breathing at a normal rate.

She leaned her head against the pillow his other hand lifting her back so that it arced upwards, his lips against her skin. The hand between her breasts moved downwards, over the material of her skirt running onto her upper thigh. She brought her arms up under his, her nails scratching up his back.

" Are you getting wet here Kitten." His hand rubbed up between her legs.

Everything was overwhelming, she had to admit he was good at making her practically want her to yell for him to take her, but that was her body talking and her head was barely hanging on, she used her leg to shove him off. She wasn't going to take that all at once, she lifted herself to a sitting position, Rei on his knees slapped her again grabbing her by her hair, " I swear to God Tifa, I'll have them rape your friends in a heartbeat, all I have to do is tell Brooklyn that you weren't being a good little girl."

She shoved him off again elbowing him in the stomach so that she rolled off the bed. He had called her by her name that was a surprise. The thing was she probably got him angry for ruining the mood, she didn't have time to get up, and her head yanked backwards, Rei sitting onto of her legs.

" This defiantly makes things more interesting," Rei said, his voice not holding an ounce of anger. He lifted himself up so that he could turn her onto her back, slowly lowering himself so that he didn't crush her he brought his face close to hers, " Now Kitten you seem to have gotten that out of your system are you ready to come back onto the bed?"

She really couldn't believe how much of an asshole a person could be to never give up like that. She felt him let go of her hair, his weight lifted; she lifted herself so that she was on her knees looking up at him practically defeated. A feeling she hated. She had to give in. It came down to that.

Kai finally moved his head away. Riona's hands moving to where the painful hickeys were placed along her neck, reaching down between her breasts she felt on there also. She was lucky she got off with only that.

" I'm bored of your neck little bird, I think I'll go back to your lips."

Her bottom lip quivered, feeling him come close again, it was like she couldn't ever speak again, she was afraid of everything especially him. " What about Tifa?...What happening with her?" Her voice was tiny.

" He's doing whatever he wants with her, and the sad thing is I can't do what I want. So let me at least enjoy this little bit I get to take from you."

" What the hell, let me go you mother fucker!" Rikku thrashed as hard as she could against him, she brought her head back, hitting him in the jaw. He groaned slightly getting up, his hands getting out from under her bra. She bolted off the couch running into the hallway.

Tidus gripped his jaw a growl escaping his lips as he ran after her into the hallway; her yells for help were going to wake up the neighbors. He caught up to her easily throwing her onto the floor. Noticing that Kai was right there not too far down the hall pinning a helpless Riona against the wall.

Rikku lifted her head from the floor, " OH MY GOD! Riona!Mmmmffff" She was silenced by a rag being stuffed in her mouth. Tidus now on top of her holding her squirming body down.

Riona opened her eyes seeing Rikku on the ground, her clothing torn in half, she suddenly felt a surge of energy, which was killed by Kai as usual, looking at her. Mocking her, because he knew that she wouldn't be able to even get as far as ten feet without him catching her. No matter, she would have to try. She pulled her arms out of the one hand that had her pined pushing him away. She tried to take one step and found herself thrown against the floor. " oww." She rubbed her leg, Kai now lying on top of her was not what she had planned on happening.

" Now that wasn't smart, now I'm getting angry, we do this to pleasure you and well mainly ourselves and throw it back in our faces, I think you have a lesson to learn." He grabbed at her shirt, the material pulling upwards.

She had never heard such anger in his voice, and it made her want to cry. That would just get him angrier. He was a monster. They weren't human. They had no feelings.

Tifa rolled her head back, she bit her lower lip, as his hands roamed her body, his hand deep under her skirt, his fingers running up and down the cotton between her legs. His lips kissing her abdomen, he was rubbing slightly harder, making breathing through her nose a harder task. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as he slowly pushed aside the material barrier letting the cold air touch her. Her body tensed feeling Rei's lips against her heating skin, and his fingers touch the newly exposed part. His lips worked their magic on her stomach, as his fingers pressed in, her teeth gritted together stopping her from moaning out load. Her mind was blank she didn't care who was doing it anymore. Her hands went up to his head, her fingers tangling in his jet-black hair.

" I know you want to moan Kitten, let it out." His voice urged, as he pressed in deeper.

She let out a gasp as his digits went in all the way, damn him, why was he so...good.

He had felt her fingers latch onto his hair, it was only making him want to do more, but he wouldn't, not tonight. He was driving her crazy, every breath she took was heated as she fought to keep her breathing steady. He detected small moans coming from her mouth. His eyes looking upwards as he continued to move up towards her lips, he saw her eyes shut her chest heaving. Pulling back his fingers, he felt her inner muscles urging him to continue, this time he wasn't as slow, he would have to pick up the speed a little if he wanted her to scream in ecstasy.

Tifa lifted her hips against him, she had lost control, she couldn't do anything about it anymore, her body was only responding to him, and not to anyone else. Her body was in control and her body wanted him to keep pumping his digits into her. Now his thumb was rubbing up against her small bundle of nerves, a loud moan escaping her lips. It was building and she could tell by the way Rei was moving his fingers he knew too. After all he had done this a hundred times before. She moaned into his mouth as his lips connected with hers, her arms wrapping around him, clinging to him as she resisted the urge to scream every time he pushed back in.

He felt her clutch at his fingers, suddenly, his name coming from her lips before muffling a particularly loud moan into the nape of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop or her would fuck her right there. That wasn't part of the plan. It was to break her pride, and he had succeeded, she had let him get what he wanted, pulling out he saw her fall back down onto the bed. He got to his feet reluctantly, walked into the bathroom quickly locking himself in, or else he was pretty sure he would have ripped her clothes off.

Tifa opened her eyes, her thoughts slowly coming back to her. Her hand came up to brush away the hair that had fallen into her face after the display of major teenage heat. She felt dirty; she hated the fact that she was still affected by his touch. The bathroom door opened again, Rei standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly hidden by his bangs, he looked like a wild animal, her chest still heaving, she in some twisted part of her mind wanted him to let that animal loose on her.

" We should go down now, I think they've had enough." His voice was solid, he didn't want her to know that for the first time in his life a girl made him go that crazy.

He was holding himself back, she was grateful that he had chosen only to do that. The question was why didn't he full out fuck her? She fixed her clothing slowly slipping to the side of the bed. Her eyes suddenly caught up by the appearance of orange in the room. What was he doing there?

" So I see Rei got his way with you, and what a sick way too. How does your pride feel there Tifa? How badly do you want him to rot." Brooklyn spoke calmly, watching every emotion well up inside of her.

That hit something inside of Rei, he didn't want her to feel that way about him. Somehow he felt sick about what he had just done. Even guilty. Brooklyn was sick and twisted, and it took hurting someone he had built feelings for to realize it. Feelings? He had feelings towards a girl. ' Ugh what's wrong with me...'

Tifa saw something in Rei. Could it have been guilt? The thing that bugged her though was that Brooklyn was there, and that he would probably go around telling people what happened. There was something very wrong, the fact that he was in the house and did nothing to stop anything was wrong.

Rei looked casually, or tried to, at Tifa, then at Brooklyn, " What you heard or saw does not leave this room. Tifa don't you dare tell any of your friends. I won't tell mine, I have more respect for you than you think Tifa I wouldn't talk about what we did. This is different."

Tifa's mind wasn't at ease, why would he not go around flaunting. Why were they different? Something more was going on then him just wanting to add her to his list of conquests. She looked up finding Rei leaning his knuckles against his bed," Not even your friends Tifa, I mean it.

He had to break her, it was what he was told to do by the devil himself, and he didn't know why it bugged him so much. He would have to take care of the inner conflict of which he had never felt, on his own time, right now Brooklyn was there and orders came first. Not feelings. " I wonder if your trust and pride are broken yet."

Tifa couldn't believe the ego he had shoved up his ass. He was trying to crush her. Her pride was broken all right, but she would never be broken. She would not be crushed. In a way she was glad that she was the one that had to go through this her other friends would have been lost, helpless and not have known how to cope with something like this. Looking him in the eye, her fire starting to burn once again, " Let's go downstairs now. My friends have been violated by yours enough. It's time for your sick game to end."

Brooklyn watched the two walk in front of him, " Oh Tifa, why would it end, when it's just begun?" He chuckled to himself.

**Author's note: Oh my god, what the hell! Isn't Brooklyn a jackass? What's going on here? Well there are alot of naughty things that happened in this chapter. I know I kinda got carried away with the description and stuff because yeah there was some pretty in depth stuff. Poor girls...don't you worry, If your reading the other story, which I suggest you read the big big big one Beyblade SEvolution, you'll recognize some of the characters from there, in this one. Since it is a sort of spin-off, using the same characters. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See I wasn't mean this chapter, buuuutttt REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just because, I love all your reviewers and if you love this story REVIEW and tell me to hurry up what the next chapter is. Feel free to tell me what you like about the story, and i'll work that in!**

**Riona: well I think you should review; I'm very interested in what you people think about this chapter and I can't wait for the reaction from the next one. Foreshadowing I am a co-author you know and it is my job to help torture you poor readers out there. Loves ya! **

**Ri**


	8. Brotherly Love

Author's note: Yes I know your all going to kick the living hell out of me because I haven't updated in like a billion years. I deserve it because I have been lazy, very lazy. I need a kick in the ass. Anyways my computer died on- top of all that and then there's exams so I've been busy sorry for the tardiness. So yeah that made me more angry and stuff, but finally I typed this chapter and hopefully you enjoy, I love you reviewers your awesome, and I'm thinking that pretty soon there's going to be like a kill Brooklyn campaign that's going to arise.

Chapter 8---------------------------------- A Brother's Love

Riona whimpered as Kai lifted his head from her bruised neck. The sound of quick footsteps caught their attention and everything stopped much to her relief. Although he left her with a feeling of fear, a fear of him that made her legs let go, she clung to the wall, and watched with tormented eyes one of her best friends walk down the steps. She seemed to be fine although her eyes were smouldering with anger.

" Let them go you filthy animals," Tifa walked to where Tidus was attempting to take off the remaining material that partially covered Rikku. She kicked him hard in the stomach so that he would remove himself from the yelling redhead.

Kai's eyes roamed from Tifa to Rei, who both seemed indifferent. Except for the angry girl that was the only one standing out of the three and if eyes could kill they would have been dead the minute she walked down the steps. " You should mind your own business. We were doing just fine without you here, why don't you take her upstairs again Rei. We weren't done." His voice always kept on the same level of chill.

" I think you're very done, if you touch any of them again, I will personally rip your insides out, and that is a promise." Tifa stared down Kai, turning to where Tidus was rubbing his ribcage. This time if they tried anything she would show them something that they would have never expected, she would have opened up a can of whoop ass all over them.

A laugh, it stopped with a sigh, as Brooklyn leaned against the top of the railing. He looked down at them with a smirk, " I think you should listen to the lady boys. I don't know what you did to get her so angry but damn. Boys how could you force yourselves onto them. I do think that you three should go home. Don't worry no one will hear about what happened here. I'll make sure of it. Just make sure you don't say anything about it either." His emerald coloured eyes bore into theirs. Everything that happened there was to be known only by the people presently in the room, that was part of the plan. Boris would be pleased of the progress he was making. It was only easier because of the Bladebreakers thirst to touch the forbidden fruit that was the three girls. He wondered though why Boris was so interested in those three; he would have to ask the senator.

Tifa grabbed Rikku's hand pulling her up from the floor. " Let's go, we don't need any more aggravation."

Riona picked herself up, she wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible, and when Kai didn't follow her she was glad, that meant that she wouldn't have to be touched by him any more, she hoped he would never touch her again. Wrapping her arms around herself she followed her two friends out. Not daring to look back at the bestial boys.

Tidus licked his lips watching them leave the house. Turning to Brooklyn he was wondering why they had to be so forceful on them. Yeah he wanted Rikku but he knew he would never have a chance with her ever again. " Can I ask you something? Why the hell did we just do that?"

Tyson walked out from another room his arms crossed, as he yawned with his mouth fully open. " Yeah weren't they supposed to gain their trust? I think that pretty much shattered it and they'll never be welcome near them ever again."

Max came up beside Tyson stifling his yawn, unlike Tyson, with his hand. " Was there a point to all this? Because we cut a perfectly good party just for three girls."

Brooklyn continued looking at them amused. They were only aloud to know so much. How people were dumb. He could almost laugh out loud, but he decided against it. They were only to know minimal amounts of information. After all they were under test also. Of course they had qualified a long while back, but Boris had to know if they really had the mental power to continue on, especially for what was coming. " Don't worry, they'll learn to trust you again. What you guys did tonight made them want you even more."

Rei leaned against the bottom of the railing opposite of Brooklyn. Turning his head so that only one amber eye could be seen through the blackness of his bangs. " Funny how it seemed to me that they want us to drop dead. That they were handing out death threats."

With a smile Brooklyn shrugged, " You'll see." His visions were never wrong.

Tidus looked up at Rei, " Hey you brought Tifa to your room. What did you guys do?"

" They didn't do anything. That's not a question that your will ask. Ever again."

Rei made eye contact with the student president one last time before walking towards the front door; he needed to get some air. This was leading up to being one fucked up night.

Clinging to the material that was torn so that her chest was fully exposed, Rikku kept the two almost separate pieces together. Tifa walked between herself and Riona. She wondered what had happened to Tifa. She didn't seem any different. Except maybe the fact that she was livid.

Riona walked quietly, her mind not thinking of what had happened or what was going to happen, she wanted to keep her mind blank. Something though inside her head kept telling her that she could have fought back, but didn't because it was Kai. He made her weak, usually guys would never make her feel the way she did. Somewhere deep inside her she liked what had happened. Nothing adventurous ever happened to her, and what he did gave her a rush. She didn't know if she liked it though. She just wanted everything to stop, and stop it did…Tifa was standing staring at the bushes. They were still on Rei's property, as they walked towards the gates, on a cobblestone walkway lined with oriental vegetation.

" Not something else, what's going on Tifa?" Rikku asked looking around slightly alarmed.

There was something though. In the fake jungle there were five figures that were partially visible through the thick patches of green. It was dark outside, and they suddenly started walking towards them.

Riona and Rikku slowly moved in closer to Tifa. The girl in the middle sighed inwardly. She still would stand tall and be the one they could lean on…but her pride was close to shattered. She promised herself that she wouldn't let anything like that ever happen again. " Alright then whoever thinks it's funny to play in the bushes should come out right about now before I beat the hell out of you."

" Gosh, touchy aren't we, but the question is, why in the hell are you even on these grounds. The home of Rei Kon, a fucking player, with his fucking player friends. What the hell, are you doing here girls."

Riona's mouth dropped slightly. The voice was familiar, and brought a sudden flood of relief ever if she knew she was in trouble. " Enni, what are you doing here?"

A tall blond came forward, his eyes matched hers and even angry seemed to have a good sense of humour. " Well, a little bird told me that you were here. Annnnndddd here is not a place for you to be. I warned you I don't know how many times and you still came here with them? What did they do? Invite you all nicely and what the hell is that all over your neck. Ohhhhh HELL NO. What the hell did that bastard do to you. I know you wouldn't let him touch you. That piece of shit forced you to…" His face was slowly turning a bright shade of red.

" It wasn't Rei that did anything to her…" Tifa spoke up looking him straight in the eye.

Rikku wanted to make things sound better, " Well we were supposed to work on this essay, and we got tricked…"

" So you actually believed that they were going to work on an essay with you. Good job. Was it a big surprise when one of them went and ripped your shirt open." Another blond this time walked out, his hair was spiked at the top, and he had sky blue eyes. He seemed to be the king of sarcasm(That he is).

Tifa watched this one come up beside her and look down at her. She met his gaze. She knew what he was doing. Nothing was wrong with her on the outside. He knew something was up just by the way her eyes were clouded with doubt. They were usually confident and strong, something had broken that and he wanted to know.

" You seem to be fine."

" Thank you for caring brother, but what are you doing here?"

" We're here to make sure you girls stay out of trouble." A cocky looking individual walked out of the shrubs, his burgundy hair pointing skywards, held by a green bandana.

Rikku gripped the pieces of torn shirt together more tightly." Well look at that, if it isn't Johnny. I would think that wherever you are there is trouble."

" We try to keep him out of it." A tall more composed sort of character walked out behind him. He had purple hair slicked back and seemed like a noble knight.

" Well now all that's missing after Robert is…" Rikku smiled at the shortest of the group with his green hair and blue hat, " Oliver."

" Look at that the Majestics are here. That is such a pleasant surprise. I almost forgot that Tifa and Riona's brothers were involved with them. Oh yes… The only Beybladeing team not to join Boris' chain of teams. We don't like you very much." Brooklyn stood at the top of the steps close to the mansion. Seconds after the Bladbreakers were at his side.

" Your fucking kidding me, they're involved with the Majestics?" Tyson scowled looking down at them.

Tifa looked up at Rei indifferently, she wasn't going to show anything especially not infront of her brother. She saw that he couldn't take his eyes off her. For some reason she wanted him to resent her to being related to someone involved with a team that wasn't owned by Boris. If they thought she didn't know about Boris not only being involved in government affairs, but in beyblading they had another thing coming. They were indeed schooled by the Majestics how dirty that man was.

" So what brings you here on my property." Rei asked crossing his arms.

Enni gave the long haired boy a fake smile. " Oh well you see, it seems that you put your hand on people your not supposed to touch. Now how we found out is none of your business, but what you did to them is."

Robert chewed on his lower lip, " What Enrique is trying to say, is that we just came here to pick the girls up."

Johnny gave him a crazed look, " What the hell are you saying! We came here to beat the living shit out of them, well at least that's what I came here for. I came here to hit someone. Now are you telling me that I can't?"

Sebastien rubbed his head, " No Johnny were not starting shit tonight."

With a sulk Johnny turned to Oliver, " Since I can't hit anyone I'll hit you."

Oliver opened his mouth receiving a large shot to the back from his friend's hand. Groaning he attempted to rub the unreachable spot. " Why me?" he whined.

" Because your small and defenceless."

Rikku chewed on her lip, " Would you guys shut the fuck up. Can we just leave before shit really does get started?"

" Oh I don't think you guys walking onto these grounds is going to get let off so easily. I mean, most of the beyblading teams out there want you guys dead." Max looked down at them seriously.

Enrique gave them a small laugh, " Oh let me guess, because we beat them all the time?"

" Maybe that, but they don't like people who don't graciously accept and invitation from Boris' to sponsor them." Brooklyn added.

" I think I would rather sell my left nut on Ebay then do that, " Enrique chuckled out looking at them thoroughly amused.

Before the conversation could continue a long black limo pulled through the gates and stopped at where the walkway began. For some reason things just seemed to get better, flashed through Riona's mind as she saw the door open and reveal who was in the lavish car.

Brooklyn's grin seemed to widen, " Senator Boris, what brings you here? We really aren't prepared for such an honourable visit."

Sebastien looked at the man with a sour taste in his mouth, " Honourable, that man is far from being close to knowing anything about honour."

Overhearing the tall blond, the senator looked at him with a smile. " Well neither of you should talk. Would your sister happen to know about beyblading teams really being involved in gang warfare? By the looks on their faces, I think they didn't know. Beyblading has become such an interesting sport that the teams actually walk out and work together as gangs to protect themselves from each other. See if they would join my chain they wouldn't have to worry about anything."

" You're the one that turned beyblading teams into your personal pawns, you turned them into gangs, we're just trying to uphold what used to be the sport of beyblading." Robert spoke with nobility, and grace, his eyes blazing as he stared into the eyes of who he thought could have been the devil himself.

" Beyblading is not just a sport. You don't understand the power that your bit-beasts have. You don't understand how much power you have in that spinning top. Those who have joined me want to understand the power and become more powerful. In time everyone gives in, through many ways."

Tifa shook her head, " Wait a minute what the hell does that have to do with us. Yeah we have Bit-Beats, so what. We don't belong to any stupid team, or want to be the best at it. Why the hell are you coming after us? If you want the damn Bit-Beasts, take them."

Riona wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Was that the reason why the guys had gotten closer to them to steal the Bit-Beasts… he could have just taken it, instead of making her feel, the feelings that were running through her. Still she stood silently.

Brooklyn could almost laugh in the Majestics faces. Boris was so good at covering things up. He actually got them to believe that he was after their beyblades. If only they knew how much bigger the situation was. Beside him he sensed confusion rise. Questions were bound to come up.

" Alright Brooklyn, we're watching, but why did we do that in the first place. What was the point, I know you didn't let us touch them just for personal conquest." Kai turned his head slowly towards the orange haired student president. His tone was calm and almost haunting.

A smile crossed his lips, alas a question. " Well I want them to loose that little spark they have called innocence. That fuels them to be stubborn, and stay strong. I wonder if when they loose that, will they still be as strong."

Rei looked at Brooklyn not entirely sure what his intentions were, " So were doing this just to fulfill your curiosity?"

Brooklyn's face became serious, " No more questions."

Author's note: Yes I am alive! That chapter is finished and so is highschool. My prom is tomorrow:P Anyways since it's the summer and stuff, I'm going to type and type and type! The next chapter will be up very soon because I've gotten back into the story and sorted things out in my head. I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Please continue reviewing, I do love you readers very much ! So please review 

Lovies,

Tifa.


	9. Consequences

Author's note: Well looky looky, here I am with another chapter to this story. I've become the official cleaning lady of the house sooooo I haven't had time to type anything, but today I'm going to attempt to finish this whole chapter, and one for my other big big story also. So I have a lot of typing in store for me. So I'll stop typing nonsense and get to this story, that is only going to get more messed up OH and thank you to all you wonderful Reviewers! Your all awesome, amazing, I love you all!

Chapter 9---------------------------- Consequences

Glaring at Boris, Sebastien knew there was something much deeper going on. Why he wanted the bit-beasts powers he had no idea, all he knew was that it wasn't good.

The smirk on the old man's face was disturbing, the way he looked behind him with a smile." Hmm, oh my. Do you know what you boys just did?" His voice held a mocking tone, directed to the Majestics.

Robert was embarrassed to have the same hair colour as the Senator that was way too involved in school business, and not his political duties. " What are you talking about Boris?"

Brooklyn made an attempt for a fake gasp, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, but when he pulled away he held a treacherous grin.

Ruffling in the greenery around him, Enrique caught on to what was so serious. It was like Boris knew that this would happen, as if it was predicted by someone. The blond glared back at Boris. " So you have your stupid little gangs following us everywhere."

Tidus looked over at Kai, who didn't seem too amused with the situation. If he was following the conversation correctly, something was terribly wrong.

Enrique's sister looked at him alarmed by the talk that only made sense to the people around her, but was all gummed up in her head. Was she just not functioning properly after the ordeal? Looking around at her two best friends she noticed that they didn't seem to sure about what the men were talking about either.

Brooklyn took a step towards them, opening his mouth, his lips were still curled into a smile," I guess you should have been more careful checking behind you if anyone was following."

" You bastard, you purposely had all your little gangs out tonight hanging around here. Now they know that Enrique and Seb have siblings, and can go after them at any time!" Johnny growled, his eyes bearing murder to the political figure.

Everything became clear in Tifa's head, her brother was in a gang that wasn't with Boris, he had a bunch of gangs that were sponsored by him, which meant that whoever wasn't with the senator was against him.

Riona found herself moving closer to Tifa, they were now in danger of more then just the Bladebreakers. Every gang in the area was going to be after them, they were the Majestics weakness… She held a pained expression on her face. Everything inside her hurt. She wanted it all to go away. Why did they have to get thrown into a gang war. It made no sense. It really wasn't about them at all, it all had to do with their brothers.

Tyson yawned looking at Brooklyn, obviously very bored. " So we wasted a night of not getting any for this?" His eyes held annoyance, at least Kai and Tidus had gotten to make out, and Rei well he was pretty sure more happened then what he let on.

The student president continued to listen to the conversation happening in-front of him, " Tyson, if sex is all you want then you're a sad little boy."

Max took a seat on one of the random benches lining the walk." Isn't that what we all look for? I mean us the Blade Breakers, you never commented before on our behaviour."

Brooklyn turned to them finally, " That's because you weren't in the presence of the Senator, you are now. So stop speaking of such things. You won't die because of one night's lack of fucking." His word seemed to hit home, not that the three boys that were involved in the ordeal with the girls spoke up. They seemed more preoccupied with the girls. Which was exactly as planned. They were to become infatuated with them, and everything would fall into place. Just like in his visions.

----------------------------------

Robert was getting nervous with the sudden movement in the dark areas of the grounds. He knew the other followers to Boris were probably close and were waiting for the right moment to pounce. " I think we should get these girls back to school. That's the safest place for them to stay."

Before Sebastien could continue to verbally spar with Boris, he decided that Robert's advice was indeed wise. He closed his mouth, but his eyes never left the black pits that Senator Boris watched over them with.

"Let's go."

Crossing his arms Rei watched the Majestics leave with the three girls. He was somewhat jealous seeing them walking with another group of guys. That's why they had so easily agreed to this project that Boris had assigned to them, because he personally wanted those three girls to walk along side them like all the other groupies they had. To finally have every girl fall for them, praise them. Or was it something more…

" Well done boys, you've damaged them quiet well. Now we'll see if their will is truly unbreakable." The older man walked up to them, with a triumphant smile. The rustling that was in the bushes stopped, and everything around them was still again.

Kai just wanted to sleep. He did what he had to do, and now he wanted rest, he didn't want to drink, fuck, or talk. He didn't want the next day to come, but doubted that Holly would let him sleep through the school day. He had a question though, he wasn't exactly sure why they were doing all this in the first place," Why are we doing this, to test the will of the girls, or get the Majestics pissed off?" His question wouldn't be answered.

As if on queue to Kai's thoughts the busty blond, her pink haired friend, Misha, and Betsy came strolling into the entrance, which was still left open.

" Well are you boys ready for some real loving," Holly walked behind key running her tongue up his neck. " I could act helpless too, lie underneath you while you-" She was cut off by Kai walked off towards the staircase, he looked simply bored with her.

The truth was, she wasn't the same helpless that he wanted. She was fake, he didn't want to protect her, and make Holly only his, he wanted Riona to be his. Holly had gone through hundreds of guys. Riona was going to belong to him.

Misha and Betsy wrapped themselves around Tidus, who seemed to welcome them more then Kai did to Holly. He on the other hand thought that was the perfect opportunity to let off some steam.

Boris smiled, " Well I'll let you all get along with your business, I will see you all at school on Monday when classes start."

" At school? He seems to be there a lot for a political figure. Isn't he supposed to be in the senate regulating the country?" Max spoke up making sure he was comfortable on the couch, which suddenly became crowded with females, along with the rest of the house.

Brooklyn ignored the girls that where slowly starting to group around him. He didn't usually make it a habit of being around such dirty excuses for women. " He takes pride in our school, after all, it's for the best and the rich. Aren't those the people that matter?" His emerald eyes gazed upon each Blade Breaker, " Don't go getting soft on me, and don't start getting overly emotional." His eyes bore into each one of theirs, before leaving the growing crowd.

Seeing pink hair out of the corner of his eye Rei expected a question to come from Mariah.

" What was that supposed to mean? You don't actually have any feelings for her do you?"

Rei's eyes darkened, and he became what he was supposed to be. 'Don't start getting overly emotional' No this was just for game. This was the lifestyle he liked, loved. "No." He turned to Mariah, who seemed to smile at his sudden change in tone, after all he was supposed to be cold, cocky and charming. Yet he wished the way he was would catch the attention of one certain girl.

"Rei I want to get her out of your head, lets do it like we used to" Mariah ran bit into the side of his neck, running her teeth up under his chin.

'You could try.' Was all he thought as he led the way back up to his room for the second time that night, this time though, he wasn't as turned on.

-

Riona was being dragged by the ear, Enrique's fingers firmly tugging as they walked back up to the school. He hadn't said anything, but the screaming would come once they got inside.

Robert carefully pushed the doors open to the school making sure not to wake the guard, he would have asked questions had they not been so careful.

They walked up the stairs quietly, passing the teacher's quarters; they finally reached the dormitory lobby. Sebastien turned to look at them his eyes were anything but amused." Well then, did you have fun? Did we not warn you about them?"

Rikku thought that they were being ridiculous. Even Johnny of all people was looking at her critically. She knew he was jealous on a level, but she had been warned by him not to trust any teams that were with Boris. She could have laughed at that point, wait none of them were teams. They were all rich kid gangs that wanted to flaunt who had more money, and who had the most allies.

Enrique let go of his sister's ear, he heard her sigh. " Don't you dare think you'll get any sympathy from me Riona. Do you want people to think you're a complete and total whore?"

Those words stung, she had been called many other things. Never had she been called something so disgusting in her views. That was degrading, and it was all because of a Russian brute.

Tifa stood there; usually she would counter her brother, answer back to him, and fight her point. What could she argue against? She hadn't told her brother, or anyone else what had happened in his room. She wasn't aloud, because he had told her she wasn't. Brooklyn, he had answers and she wanted them.

Sebastien waited minutes for his sister to lash out and counter what he had asked, but it never came. At least they knew that they were wrong about trusting such people, " About your safety though, now that the gangs in town know that your related to us you girls shouldn't leave the school without protection."

His sister lifted her eyes to meet the cold blue, " You mean were going to have people following us?"

Oliver let out a laugh, " That would be true. Don't worry though. You know these guys well. It's not like they'll follow you to the bathroom and stuff."

Robert looked at them seriously, " You shouldn't leave school grounds, if you do then you tell the people that are watching over you. When you go outside you go with them." His tone was low, and stern.

The redhead pulled the torn top tightly together, she resented the fact that they had to be followed, but she also did not feel like arguing even if the thought was dominating every fibre in her body.

" We had better go. We'll come around to see you, and pick you up on every odd weekend to bring you home."

-

The three were left alone in the darkness of the lobby. The fall chill from outside washed into the school from the open windows. Turning to look at her two friends Tifa smiled, " Don't worry about what happened girls, that's what they want. It'll give them too much of a satisfaction if they see we're affected by them. Be strong."

Rikku let out a small laugh, as her feet turned her around and she was off towards her room. She would do that; after all it didn't bother her that much, except for the fact that he had ruined a perfectly good top.

The blond was left alone, dragging her feet to her room she felt dirty. She felt sick to her stomach. Unlocking her door she walked into the room, which brought her comfort in many sad and stressful times, this time though it did nothing. Closing the door and locking it, she cut through the dark. She came up to another door and flicked the light on. Stumbling next to the tub she leaned her arms over the side turning on the water. One hand dropped to the steady stream of water that came from the tap, her fingers cutting the flow. The other went to the small straw basket where a few extra toiletries sat. She grasped one tightly in the palm of her hand wincing at the initial siring sensation, but then loosened bringing the silver to the skin on her wrist. She cursed herself for being so stupid, she cursed herself for liking it, and she cursed Kai Hiwatari, as crimson mixed with the water falling against her fingers, her head fell against her arm and she the red was replaced by black.

**Author's note: Okay yeah, I know now you want to kick the living shit out of me, because 1: I haven't updated in a really really long time, and 2: because the ending leaves you on a cliff. What 's going to happen to Riona? I will try to be quick about the next update, but right now I must go type the next chapter to Beyblade S-Evolution. Oh and by the way I have to say this again, I love you all my reviewers, and I truly hope you continue reviewing because I love reading what you guys have to say, and I will try in the future to watch out for spelling errors and such. Remember guys, read and Review:) **


	10. Inner Turmoil

Author's note: OMFG Yes It's me, and yes this is an update, I know you guys have been waiting for a really long time, and I'm so happy that you guys are still with me. I do love all you reviewers and yes I do read them, it's just so hard in college to have time for everything. I haven't forgotten any of you and I promise now that I'll be having a month and a half off for Christmas that I will update more often! So yes I left you off on a cliff last chapter and now it's time for some answers.

Chapter 10------------------------------ Inner Turmoil

Tifa stood in front of the full-length mirror and studied herself. Breathing out a sigh she fixed her bow, and ran her hand through her fluffy just blow dried hair. She was going to act like nothing had ever happened. It was another school day and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. All she hoped was that her two friends were alright.

Walking out of the room with her books in hand she quickly made her way through the main entrance and walked casually into the locker area like she always did. Tifa noticed that the locker next to hers was open and that the person was busying themselves with the content inside the locker. " Well Riona, what on earth could be so interesting about the inside of your locker."

The blond almost closed the metal door on her hand. " Oh Tifa! It's you! Thank god, they're right there watching.

Blinking Tifa could only shake her head, " So what? They wont even dare try anything, especially in front of everyone. Or they wont even say anything if they know what's good for them."

" Yeah, but what if they already flaunted to like everyone that they got to fuck around with us. Then we're going to be screwed. Everyone is going to call us whores and then… then…" The voice behind them started out calm and then finished just as paniced as Riona.

" Now, now. I said not to act like anything happened, and if no one is looking at us…well besides them, then that means they didn't say anything. Remember, they have some sick sort of respect for us, and wont say anything. As long as we don't give in to them we are absolutely fine." Tifa reassured flipping her hair back to sneak a discrete look towards the group of guys that was piled onto a picnic table, Rikku had her fingernail at her teeth and was doing quite an number on it.

Holly sat with her legs crossed onto of the table, barely covering her crotch. She watched Kai and the rest give their complete attention to the girls that were talking at the lockers. Showing her annoyance only seemed to make things worse, and her hatred for the three girls that seemed to grasp the Blade breakers attention without even wanting it, and her and her friends had to strip naked to get it. She was going to make them pay. Especially, if they just happened to start hanging around HER boys.

Rei was oblivious to Mariah sitting on his lap, he was watching something much more interesting, something new. Unlike the girl that sat on his lap, everything was literally exposed already and she became old news. Something infuriated him though. That Tifa seemed to be anything but effected by what he did to her the previous night.

" Hey Rei, you look angry. Someone kill your kitten?" Tyson said jokingly, seconds later got his face smashed into the wood.

Kai noticed what he was looking at, and knew full well who the "kitten" was.

He would have to keep and eye on Rei and make sure he didn't jump her at any time during the day. Whatever had happened the night before was only supposed to be known by the people close to Boris.

" Ugh, we have to do something other than sit here, and watch people walk by." Tidus yawned, " If I wanted to be a statue, I would have went into modeling. Hey…there's an idea, because I'm just that hot."

" Gee someone's not conceited at all, " Max stated sarcastically.

" Your just jealous blondy."

Rikku heard the last part, " They are so freaking arrogant. They think they could get anything they want and it pisses me off!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, " You should ignore them, don't pay attention to them, that's what they want."

" Yeah, pay attention to me."

Two hands clamped themselves on Tifa's shoulders. Her original reaction would have been to flip the person over her shoulder, but she recognized the voice. Turning around she lifted his hands off, and put her hands on her hips. " Oh please like your any better. You're a playa just as much as they are."

The boy smirked, his dark brown eyes playful. " Oh come on now, you know there's nothing but respect between you and I."

" Yeah right Jake, you've wanted to go out with her since we started high school." A tall dark haired guy walked up behind him.

"Forget going out, I think he wanted to do more than that." This time someone with flaming red hair and steel blue eyes came up to them. Now blocking the view to the observers on the picnic table.

Rikku looked at the dark haired one, " Gee Brad, so nice to see you…whatever you want. No."

He raised his eyebrow, " I wouldn't ask you anything, because nothing would happen at school. But you never know come to me at a party and I might be able to arrange something."

Rikku's mouth opened, " Why you arrogant little…I don't know what else to call you…you…PIG!"

Riona was still looking over at the table, she always felt watchful eyes on her. She knew who it was, and wanted to run to her room and forget all about him. Luckily they didn't have class together.

" Well aren't we serious, let me guess some big exam is coming up, and you don't think you've studied enough."

Riona snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the red head. " Yes, that's exactly it Tala, gawd, get out of my head!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tala shrugged, " I know, I'm a mind reader…I scare myself sometimes at how talented I am."

Rikku gave him a certain look, " Yes, well we know you guys, so blessed with talent in everything you do," her voice equally as sarcastic as that of her blond friend.

As soon as Jake put his hands on Tifa the amber eyed brute was ready to walk over and tear him apart. She just had to be friends with the jock that he absolutely hated, despised the boy. He and his friends were probably the only ones able to rival them when it came to women. Although, he and his friends held and edge by having characters that ladies could not resist, the way to talk, they had it, it just didn't seem to be working with the three girls, who were talking to the jocks with far more gusto then they ever did with them.

Kai saw the look on Rei's face and thought it was time to stop things from getting any further. If it wasn't for people being around, he was pretty sure that there was going to be a brawl. Kai didn't like the people that were hanging around them, but he wasn't going to get overly emotional. The last thing they were doing this for was to get involved with the girls, and he had to make that perfectly clear to Rei.

Mariah watched Rei's eyes darken while he looked at the jock that stood, his arm around Tifa in a friendly manner, his hand going no where near the goods. If she knew any better, she would think Rei was jealous. He gently pushed her off of him, much to her surprise.

He sat, ready to pounce. His thoughts were swung violently to one side…or more like his whole body hit the ground. If looks could kill, Rei's eyes could have given Kai another hole to breath out of. He was breathing heavily through his drape of bangs.

" Snap out of it Rei. If your so frustrated go into an empty classroom and fuck Mariah." Kai grabbed his hand pulling him up, after punching him squarly in the jaw.

The pink haired slut smiled, " Now there's a good idea."

" Not in the mood."

It looked as if all the girl's hopes and dreams had been shattered, right then and there. "Fine, we'll go play with them then, right Holly?"

The platinum blond got to her feet, fixing her skirt so that it was presentable, barely, and her top buttons still undone. She decided she'd make her boys jealous by going over and flirting with the athletic jocks. Swaying her hips she made her way over to the, catching the boys' attention as she walked up to them.

" Now what are you boys doing hanging with these girls? Why don't you come along with some real company" She licked her lips taking a step closer to Jake.

" One of them just happens to be the captain of the girls soccer, team. I'm the captain of the guys soccer team, so it's only natural that we're friends." Jake gave a reassuring squeeze to Tifa's shoulder.

Her deep green eyes, weren't concentrated on what was going on in front of her, she saw what had happened behind them. The punch that Kai gave to Rei, not to mention she could feel the choking tension, that made her want to walk away, but she wouldn't. She was stronger than to let him choke her with his jealousy, he didn't own her, but it felt like it, after what had happened the night before. Bringing her attention back to the Holly she didn't change expression, and decided to speak her mind, " Be careful not to breath on us, we might get herpes." Turning away from Holly so that her back was facing towards her she spoke to her two friends, and the three guys, " I'll see you two after practice, and you guys on the field. We want to start the season off strong," looking over her shoulder she say that Holly and the other banshees had gotten bored of the sport talk, and decided it was time that they found out what exactly was happening with the guys being so nice to them.

Rikku watched the girls leave. Turning to Brad, " Alright if I know you guys, which I do, you would have taken up the first chance to sleep with them. What's up?"

Putting his hands up in defence, Brad let out a small laugh, " Wow, aren't we quick to assume things."

Riona was getting the same feeling again, the one where she wanted to crawl under a rock so that she wasn't in Kai's line of view, so she didn't have to be the chosen object he had to watch. " Don't think we're stupid, there has to be a reason why you're talking to us in front of everyone. Usually you'd be going off trying to find a vacant classroom with one of your cheerleaders."

Jake rolled his eyes, " Alright, alright already. Your brothers asked for us to keep an eye on you, since we owe them a few favours. We make sure you stay out of trouble, and stay away from those animals."

It was Tifa's turn to roll her eyes, " And you're the one warning us about guys like you, seems to me like we shouldn't be talking to you either. Oh and I hope you took note of how they're looking at you with pure hatred. They really want to rip you apart."

" Are you sure you want to take the risk of playing babysitter for us?" Rikku added in crossing her arms.

A smirk came to the dark haired boy's face, " Please, if you think they scare us…then you really don't know us. Plus, maybe we're in it for a little more."

" Please, I don't date my brothers friends, plus, Who says your nice anyways," Tifa smirked looking each one in the eye before slipping her own mane of hair, and walked off with her bag slung over her shoulder, towards the soccer field.

" It's just like her to leave us alone, isn't it?" The red head growled, making sure she was a safe distance from the Blade Breakers, who were talking amongst themselves for the moment. Grabbing onto her blond haired friend's arm, she quickly steered them away from the locker area. Before she left though, she felt the eyes of a certain Blade Breaker staring at her, and quickened her pace out of the area.

Riona followed without a word, giving one last smile to the guys who apparently would watch over them, protect them against something rather. She felt as if she were mixed up in a dangerous plan. She felt like everyone was out to get her, like every person that walked by her, would have some thought, on wanting her dead. She suddenly had a feeling of paranoia wash over her, and gripped tightly to her friends arm. " Who do we trust?"

Gulping down her bottle of water, Tifa patted the sweat that shown on her neck with a light towel. It had been a gruesome two hours of drills, and her pride had pushed her to compete with the boys. It was her character, she wouldn't be looked down upon because she was a girl, yes she was a girl, and could play as well, or better than the guys in soccer.

" Well now I see why you're the captain of the girls team. Most impressive."

The heat of the sun added to the discomfort of the sweat, but was replaced by a chill that went straight to her bones, and even if her skin went cold, her blood was boiling. Tifa didn't bother turning around, she knew who it was, and wasn't in the mood to talk the ringleader of the Blade Breakers. Instead she grabbed her bag, and dropped her towel into it, she made her way back into the school. Of course he was walking right behind her. " And what may I ask, is the student president doing watching my soccer practice."

The orange haired boy waited until they reached the entrance hall to answer, " Well I just wanted to speak with you."

Making her way quickly up the steps she stopped once she reached the top, " If it's about yesterday, then I hope your ready to answer a few of my questions."

Putting his hands up Brooklyn gave a cocky smile, " Now, whatever would I have to hide?"

" Boris. You all seem very friendly with him. The question I ask, is why is he so involved with our school. Why would he take such interest in one school, specifically ours. How would he know where to find us yesterday."

Leaning against the mahogany railing he shrugged his shoulders, " Senator Boris is a man that takes pride in excellence. Especially the excellence and talent in this school, our school happens to have the best beybladers anywhere. Not to mention the most physically superior. We don't let just anyone in here, top athletes, top students. This school is la crème de la crème. "

She was not amused, there had to be more. Her brother had indeed told her about the many gang beybladeing teams that were far from being considered well raised, prim and proper rich kids. He was hiding something, but his emotionless expression and empty eyes would never let on what he was thinking or feeling. " You keep trying to cover yourself up, I know yesterday was orchestrated, all part of a bigger plan. I am on to you, I know the truth, I promise you that."

**End Author's note: Alright, yes I bet you all want to kick my ass because I haven't updated in a very very long time, I have been busy, but I have the typing fever and I promise I will try to get more of my stuff up here. I'm currently also working on other stories, so be sure to check them out when they're up. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. I love to hear what you think about my writing, you reviewers are the best! So remember toooo**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Luf, Tifa**


End file.
